Santana's Diary
by Brookey20
Summary: (Alors, j'avais oublié qu'il fallait que je fasse un résumé ). Simplement : Santana se demande si ce qu'elle ressent pour sa meilleure amie Quinn sont justes des sentiments d'amitié ou plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou,**

 **Alors j'ai eu cette idée en écrivant mon autre fic Quinntana (Un pas en avant – deux en arrière si ça vous intéresse) et oui ça m'a pris du temps de la publier, parce que j'étais pas vraiment sure de moi.. Et depuis je me dis que le Quinntana se fait de plus en plus rare, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

 **J'ai quelques petites précisions pour la compréhension. D'où ce grand blabla ci-dessous :**

 **L'histoire se passe aux Etats-Unis, mais j'ai pris le système scolaire français soit quatre ans de collège, et trois ans de lycée, ce qui n'est pas le cas aux Etats-Unis. Vu que la plupart de mes chers lecteurs sont français, ça me semblait logique et surtout plus facile pour s'y retrouver.**

 **Alors ça se passe après le lycée. Ils ont donc tous 18-19 ans.**

 **Rachel** **: au lycée elle n'était pas une looseuse comme dans la série. Elle faisait partie des populaires et est amie avec Santana.**

 **Santana** **: elle n'a jamais fait son coming-out durant le lycée, puisqu'elle n'a jamais rencontré sa Britt-Britt. Et se pose toujours des questions sur sa sexualité.**

 **Quinn** **: elle faisait partie des loosers, elle n'est pas tombée enceinte n'ayant pas couché avec Puck. Sous certains aspects on peut la voir comme une fusion entre Brittany (pour son innocence et sa passion pour la danse) et Quinn (Ice-Queen).**

 **Et Rachel et Santana partagent un appartement à NY. Tandis que Quinn est à Yale dans le New Haven. Voilà voilà.**

 **Et bien sur « Glee ne m'appartient pas ».**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira,**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La curiosité est un très vilain défaut.**

Rachel en avait plus que marre du bordel monumental que causait la latina sur son passage. C'est pourquoi en rentrant elle attrapa toutes les affaires de Santana éparpillées dans leur appartement pour les balancer dans la chambre de l'hispanique. Mais quand elle ouvrit la chambre de Santana et qu'elle vit encore plus de bordel, elle se sentit obligée de ranger un peu. Elle commença par le lit et le bureau qui étaient encombrés de vêtements.

En ouvrant l'armoire pour pouvoir les ranger tout un tas d'autres vêtements lui tombèrent dessus. Elle comprit un peu mieux pourquoi Miss Lopez n'avait plus de place. En bougeant un peu les cintres pour faire de la place quelque chose attira son attention. Elle se pencha pour l'attraper. C'était un carnet noir banal.

[Rachel POV]

Je le regarde sous toutes ses coutures, puis le repose. Mais tu ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est ? Allez Rachel juste un coup d'œil. Ma curiosité piquée au vif, je l'ouvre et reconnais l'écriture de Santana. Je regarde l'heure et sachant que Santana ne reviendrait pas avant ce soir, je m'assieds sur son lit et commence à lire.

 _Bonjour, je m'appelle Santana Lopez, et à ce qui parait tenir un journal est normal pour les adolescentes. C'est pourquoi j'écris dans ce carnet aujourd'hui, je me pose pas mal de questions sur moi-même sur mes émotions, mes sentiments alors j'ai espoir qu'à la fin j'aurai une réponse, parce que je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire. Pour vous expliquer comment je suis arrivée à cette situation il faut que je revienne il y a quelques années en arrière._

 _Durant mes années de collège j'ai été plusieurs fois en couple avec des garçons plus ou moins intelligent, plus ou moins drôle, plus ou moins sportif. J'ai très vite fais partie des populaires. J'étais dans un collège où les classes sont par "niveau" même si officiellement il en n'était rien. J'étais dans une des meilleures classes, j'étais plutôt canon pour une pré-ado et très vite j'ai su me faire respecter. Faut dire qu'en cinquième je me suis battue avec une fille qui m'avait poussé dans les couloirs et elle avait eu la raclée de sa vie. Je ne viens pas de Lima Heights Adjacent pour rien. Etrangement ça avait fait augmenter ma popularité. J'allais bien, je travaillais bien, j'avais des amis, la petite fille parfaite quoi. Jusqu'en dernière année où Elena est entrée dans ma vie._

 _C'est une fille avec qui je suis devenue très vite amie. On est parti en voyage scolaire, et on s'est retrouvée dans la même chambre. On a dormi dans le même lit pendant une semaine. On était très tactile, mais rien de plus. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce qui nous arrivait. Pendant les vacances d'été avant la rentrée au lycée, nous avons passé l'été ensemble et avons osé parler de bisexualité et des célébrités féminines qu'on trouvait attirantes. Oui je dis bien « oser » parce que je vivais à Lima, Ohio. Et puis vient la rentrée, on n'était pas dans le même lycée. Moi j'étais dans un lycée privé, choix de mes parents, et elle dans un lycée public. On avait beau être séparé, à midi on se retrouvait dans le parc étant entre nos deux lycées. Puis vient notre premier baiser. Je me souviens de cette sensation. C'était tellement différent de tout ce que j'avais pu expérimenter avant. C'était doux, passionné, féminin tout simplement. Et j'avais aimé ça. C'est bizarre mais je ne me posais pas de questions sur ma sexualité au début. On a renouvelé ça plusieurs fois. Tous les soirs, elle m'attendait à la sortie de mon lycée, et moi dès que je sortais de cette prison je regardais sur les marches pour voir si elle y était assise et m'attendait. Elle me faisait des clins d'œil en me reluquant. Et oui je portais toute la semaine mon uniforme de cheerleader et il dévoilait plutôt bien mon corps qui lui aussi avait grandi. A chaque fois je sortais des cours et allais la retrouver lui faisant un petit bisou timide au coin des lèvres. Je voulais rester discrète et elle aussi. Personne n'a jamais rien remarqué, même le jour où elle m'a sauté dans les bras et m'a embrassé à pleine bouche après que je lui ai offert son cadeau d'anniversaire. Puis un soir quand ses parents n'étaient pas là, on a fait l'amour et j'ai adoré ça. Ça a duré comme ça pendant quatre mois. Et puis un jour elle a arrêté de venir. Je lui ai envoyé plusieurs messages auxquels elle ne répondait pas. Elle y a répondu trois jours plus tard très froidement. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas lesbienne, que pour elle c'était juste une phase, une sorte d'expérience. Mon premier chagrin d'amour. Je n'ai pas cessé de pleurer et d'écouter des musiques d'amour clichées qui me faisaient penser à elle. Je devais l'oublier alors je me suis un peu plus intéressée aux gens de mon lycée. Je suis devenue amie avec Rachel Berry. Une petite juive extravertie à souhait avec de grands rêves, mais adorable. Bien sur ça il ne faut pas lui dire, je suis Santana Snixx Lopez tout de même. Et puis il y a eu Noah Puckerman. Depuis le début de l'année il faisait que me draguer, il est réputé pour ça aussi. Un soir j'étais faible, et j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui. Enfin d'être son plan cul. Ça a duré comme ça un bon bout de temps. Je m'étais convaincu qu'à moi aussi ce n'était qu'une phase d'adolescente. Je n'aimais pas les femmes. Non._

 _Un soir, le lycée a organisé une soirée avec plusieurs animations comme du poker, guitar hero et une scène de danse. Je me suis de suite dirigée à la table de poker, je suis bonne à ce jeu là. Snixx entra dans la place. Je comptais rester là jusqu'à qu'une agitation en face m'interpella. Plusieurs filles se mirent à se lever et danser. J'entendais les premières notes de Toxic de Britney Spears et cette fille me bouleversa. Mon Dieu ce qu'elle bougeait bien.. C'était incroyable. A un moment elle se retourna vers moi et je reconnue Quinn Fabray. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment. Elle avait été dans le même collège que moi pourtant, mais elle faisait partie des loosers, néanmoins elle sortait avec Finn Hudson un joueur de football de l'équipe de Puck ce qui remontait un peu sa côte de popularité. C'était le genre de fille discrète qui ne causait pas d'ennui._

 _ **« C'est à toi de jouer Satan, tu te couches ? »**_ _la voix de Puck m'interpella et je me rendais compte que je n'avais pas du tout suivi la partie. Je m'excusais rapidement disant que j'en avais marre de jouer avec des nuls, et je me dirigeais vers le groupe de filles qui dansaient toujours. Je me sentais attirée comme un aimant. Je me mis près de Quinn et commençait à danser, quand quelques secondes plus tard son regard me croisa. Elle se mit à rire se rendant compte qu'on chantait toutes les deux en dansant. Après plusieurs chansons on commençe à fatiguer et on alla se chercher des verres (non alcoolisés bien sur)._

 _ **« Je ne savais pas que tu dansais aussi bien, tu n'as jamais pensé à rejoindre les Cheerios ? »**_

 _Elle me regarda comme si Barack Obama lui demandait de chanter devant des millions de personnes durant la fête nationale. Elle bafouille en me répondant :_

 _ **« Euh non.. Je-je fais de la danse depuis quelques années c'est tout »**_

 _ **« Tu devrais vraiment y penser. Je suis capitaine, je pourrais demander au coach de te faire passer une audition. »**_

 _ **« Je-je.. Oui. D'accord »**_

 _ **« Parfait, je te donne mon numéro et comme ça on pourra s'organiser ça, je te montrerai ce que Sylvester aime bien »**_

 _Elle me remercia et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Depuis quand j'invite une fille talentueuse à rejoindre l'équipe ? J'aime gagner, mais pas qu'on me vole la vedette._

 _Le lendemain elle m'envoie un message pour me remercier et elle m'invite chez elle ce samedi pour pouvoir bosser une choré._

 _Je regarde sur google maps où se trouve sa maison et je vois que le bus devant chez moi passe par chez elle. Si c'est pas génial ça.. Je me languis d'avoir mon permis. Je me retrouve devant une maison plutôt impressionnante. Je m'approche de la porte et toque. Quinn m'ouvre tout sourire. Elle me fait visiter sa maison et on va dans une pièce où elle m'explique que c'est "sa pièce" et que donc on ne sera pas dérangées, elle me dit aussi qu'elle a poussé les meubles et ses installations pour qu'on ait plus de place. Je ne pose pas plus de questions. On s'entraîne pendant deux-trois heures puis épuisées, on tombe de fatigue sur le canapé. C'est là que je regarde attentivement la pièce et les objets qui se trouvent autour de moi. Je lui demande :_

 _ **« Tu fais quoi dans cette pièce en fait ? »**_

 _Je la vois hésiter, puis se lancer :_

 _ **« Je fais des photos, et c'est ma chambre noire, c'est pour ça qu'il y a des stores opaques et les néons que tu vois là bas.. »**_

 _Je suis impressionnée. Je n'ai jamais vu en vrai comment ça fonctionnait. C'est à mon tour d'hésiter puis de lui demander :_

 _ **« Ça te dérangerait de me montrer ? »**_

 _Je la vois me faire un grand sourire et hocher de la tête acceptant ma proposition. Elle prend un appareil photo sur l'étagère puis une sacoche dans laquelle je vois plusieurs objectifs, elle me regarde un instant puis en choisi un. Après l'avoir fixé, elle allume son appareil photo et prend l'étagère en face d'elle. Elle prend vraiment une étagère contre un mur en photo ? Elle me voit la regarder bizarrement alors elle me dit :_

 _ **« Je fais les réglages pour la luminosité. Ca s'appelle une mise au point. Tu vois selon l'heure et la météo il y a plus ou moins de soleil donc je prends un élément de la pièce c'est pour pouvoir régler l'appareil. Voilà c'est bon. »**_ _Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Elle a un sourire magnifique. Elle approche son appareil de son œil et.. me prend en photo._

 _ **« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »**_

 _ **« Je te prends en photo »**_ _elle me dit ça d'un air naturel et en même temps elle utilise son zoom ou je ne sais quoi et continue. Mais.. Je me couvre le visage de mes mains tout en disant :_

 _ **« Quiiiinn arrête je suis dégueulasse ! »**_ _C'est vrai, je suis habillée en short et débardeur, des mèches de cheveux se sont échappées de ma queue de cheval, et je suis encore toute transpirante._

 _Elle arrête et me regarde._

 _ **« Santana tu es magnifique. Ne te cache pas s'il te plait.. »**_

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je retire mes mains, je me sens toute bizarre. Ce simple compliment m'émeu plus que ce qu'il le devrait._

 _ **« Voilà c'est mieux »**_

 _Je la regarde et souris._

 _ **« Ne souris pas »**_ _j'arrête de sourire._

 _ **« Fais-moi ton regard de Santana Lopez »**_

 _ **« Pardon ? »**_ _dis-je en arquant un sourcil._

 _Je la vois me regarder et rougir. Elle se reprend et me dit :_

 _ **« Oui enfin, quand tu entres dans le lycée, avec cette détermination qui n'appartient qu'à toi. Comme si rien ne pouvait t'arriver. »**_

 _Han ça. Je lève un peu le menton, serre les dents, et la transperce de mon regard..._

 _ **« Parfait. »**_

 _Elle prend quelques photos et quitte la pièce en me disant_ _ **"je reviens"**_ _. Quelques minutes plus tard elle a sélectionné des photos et revient enfin me disant :_

 _ **« Et voilà, place au moment de vérité »**_

 _Elle va vers la fenêtre et baisse le store, on est dans le noir complet puis une lumière rouge s'allume. Je m'approche d'elle. Elle sort des bacs, des pinces et des petites bouteilles de produits incolores._

 _Elle m'explique brièvement ce qu'elle fait, mais je ne retiens pas tout. Je suis juste impressionnée par cette façon qu'elle a de parler de la photo. Et puis je me vois apparaître sur le premier cliché. Elle continue de le tremper dans différents bacs puis l'accroche sur le fil suspendu à travers la pièce auquel je n'avais pas fait attention. C'est bête mais je ne me reconnais pas. Elle continue pour les suivantes, jusqu'à celle où je devais faire "mon regard Santana". Je reste plantée là à me regarder. Je suis totalement indéchiffrable. Je sens soudain le souffle de Quinn derrière moi qui regarde aussi cette photo et me dit :_

 _ **« Sans prétention je suis arrivée à capturer ta carapace.. »**_ _je frissonne en sentant son souffle me chatouiller l'oreille, mais sa remarque m'intrique et je lui réponds :_

 _ **« Ma carapace ? »**_

 _ **« Oui.. Enfin tu sais quand tu te caches derrière ce masque plein d'assurance et sans émotion. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir prendre cette photo. »**_

 _Je me retourne pour lui faire face, un sourire en coin se dessine sur mes lèvres et je lui dis :_

 _ **« Tu rêves de me prendre en photo ? »**_

 _ **« Non, enfin si, mais non. C'est juste que.. que j'ai comme un œil de photographe. A chaque fois que je vois quelque chose d'intéressant, j'imagine la photo que ça donnerait et j'ai une envie insatiable de capturer ce moment, tu vois.. ? »**_

 _ **« Oui, je comprends. Tu es surprenante. Tu as vraiment un don Q. »**_ _A ce surnom je la vois sourire._

 _J'enchaîne en lui demandant :_

 _ **« C'est la photo ou la danse ta passion ? »**_

 _ **« Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être les deux ? En vrai, j'ai commencé la danse pour perdre du poids, tu ne dois pas te souvenir mais j'étais dans ton collège, et j'étais plutôt enrobée, mais ensuite la danse est devenue une vraie passion, ça me permet d'extérioriser, de me défouler. Alors que la photo j'en suis tombée amoureuse. »**_

 _Plus tard je rentre chez moi et je savais que cette fille ne sortirait pas d'aussitôt de ma vie. Elle est incroyable, ultra intéressante, c'est fou.. J'ai envie de tout connaître d'elle._

 _La semaine suivante Quinn rejoint les Cheerios. Au début les autres trouvent ça bizarre que je me sois faite amie avec elle, puis elles l'acceptent assez rapidement. Avec Quinn on devient très vite proche. On complète les phrases l'une de l'autre, on a regardé les mêmes films et écouté les mêmes musiques. Ça me fait un peu de la peine pour Rach' que je laisse seule. Q a rompu avec Finn qui était trop possessif et jaloux d'après elle. Maintenant Finn sort avec Rachel. Elle en semble amoureuse alors je suis heureuse pour elle, même si elle avait pu trouver mieux. La fin de l'année de seconde arrive rapidement. Les autres élèves de la classe sont partis en voyage et moi je suis restée ici à Lima. Quinn aussi. On passe l'été ensemble. Piscine, parc, ciné, fête foraine.. Avec elle je ne vois pas le temps passer._

 _La rentrée scolaire en première arrive. On a une assez grande pression entre les profs et le coach Sylvester. Mais Quinn et moi on se soutient. Depuis les vacances d'été j'ai largué Puck, j'en avais marre, je ne ressentais plus ce manque émotionnel suite à Elena, et ce manque avait disparu surtout grâce à l'arrivée de Quinn dans ma vie. Puck et moi sommes restés amis, c'est un peu comme mon grand frère maintenant. L'année se passa assez rapidement puis un jour Puck vient vers moi fou de rage et me dit :_

 _ **« Faut que je te parle »**_

 _ **« Ok »**_ _je le suis dans un coin calme, puis lui demande :_

 _ **« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est Rachel ? »**_ _Oui, Puck le Don Juan du lycée était tombé amoureux de la petite brune, mais elle n'avait des yeux que pour Finn._

 _ **« En quelques sorte.. J'ai vu Finn et Quinn s'embrasser dans l'auditorium. T'imagines Rachel la pauvre, ce bâtard se fout de sa gueule, je vais le tuer ! »**_ _il me regarde puis me demande :_ _ **« San, ça va ? »**_

 _J'étais comme clouée au sol. Pourquoi Quinn faisait ça ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de cet abruti, et pourquoi elle ne m'en avait pas parlé bordel !_

 _ **« San, tu pleures ? »**_

 _Je le regarde. Dios mio, vite j'essuie mes joues d'un revers de main._

 _ **« Non, laisse tomber »**_

 _Il ne cherche pas plus à savoir, voyant que je suis contrariée. On va en cours et je suis encore sous le choc. Je demande à Quinn où elle était passée alors que je connais très bien la réponse, histoire de lui laisser une chance de se confier mais elle me répond :_

 _ **« Je devais voir un prof »**_ _elle me ment. Je ne lui accorde pas un mot et vais m'asseoir. Durant le cours elle m'envoie un morceau de papier avec écrit "ça va ?". Je lui avais dit que je me débrouillais en dessin et depuis je dessinais toujours pour répondre. Alors je dessine un cœur serré dans une poigne. C'est ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. Elle me regarde mais ne peut déchiffrer mon regard, alors elle griffonne un mot et me redonne la feuille. Je peux y lire : "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a, mais quoi que ce soit je suis là." Je ne lui réponds pas et me concentre sur le cours._

 _Le lendemain soir elle m'appelle et m'explique qu'elle aime toujours Finn, mais qu'elle ne veut pas faire sa "salope" vis à vis de Rachel. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que Finn demande à Quinn de rompre avec Rachel pour lui. Quel connard. Je ne sais pas à qui parler de tout ça alors j'en parle à Puck qui est déjà au courant de la situation. C'est comme ça que le lundi matin, Noah et moi attendons de voir l'échange Rachel-Quinn. Quinn arrive et je la vois prendre Rachel à l'écart pour lui parler. Elles reviennent toutes les deux en pleurs, et mon cœur se brise. Je ne sais pas vers qui aller.. Rachel mon amie de longue date, ou bien Quinn. Puck décide de s'occuper de Rachel, et donc moi de Quinn. Je suis faible avec elle, mais elle a tellement une bonne conscience qu'elle pleure d'avoir fait du mal à Rachel._

 _On me juge parce que je défends Quinn au lieu de Rachel. Mais c'est comme ça. On m'a reproché aussi de ne plus passer beaucoup de temps avec les filles de l'équipe, parce que je le passe avec Q. Mais c'est comme ça aussi, c'est tout._

 _Quelques semaines passèrent, et Finn est définitivement un salaud de première. Il a.. Il a.. Il a couché avec Quinn puis l'a largué. Quinn était vierge et elle l'avait choisi lui, elle lui faisait confiance. Et il l'a trahi. J'ai récupéré Q à la petite cuillère suite à cette rupture. Mais je l'ai aidé à se remettre debout. Et cette épreuve lui a permis de s'endurcir. Je l'ai vu changer, évoluer.._

* * *

 **Alors alors premières impressions ? Ça vous donne envie de lire la suite, ou non ? ^^**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, voilà le chapitre 2, ça débute avec Rachel qui continue de lire le journal de Santana, mauvaise Rachel, pas gentille haha x)**

 **Sinon HS : mais j'ai -enfin- fini de traduire une ff Quinntana, elle s'appelle New things (français) et l'originale (en anglais) est par l'auteur BrittzandTana (vous pouvez la trouver sur son profil), j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé cette fic d'où que je me suis proposée pour la traduire haha, et vu qu'il y a de moins en moins de ff Quinntana, je vous propose d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil ^^**

 **Bref, j'arrête mes blablabla, bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Désolée pour les fautes.. Je suis une vraie catastrophe ambulante.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Dirty little secrets**

 _Quinn était devenue beaucoup plus forte qu'avant, et bizarrement ça me dérangeait. Avant, elle avait besoin de moi pour la protéger, alors que là elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule. Je passais seconde et elle première. J'avais un 17, elle avait un 18. Je battais mon meilleur temps aux entrainements, et elle ne me laissait même pas le temps de savourer ma satisfaction personnelle, qu'elle battait mon propre record. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que Sylvester la considère comme sa petite protégée. C'était ça le truc de Quinn. Elle paraissait si innocente qu'on s'attachait à elle, puis quand vous croyiez qu'elle avait atteint son maximum elle vous surprenait. J'étais sexy, ça oui. Mais elle, elle était belle, et ça c'est mieux selon tout le monde. S'ils avaient à choisir, n'importe qui la choisirait elle, plutôt que moi. J'avais beau me donner à fond, en faire trois fois plus que d'habitude ça ne suffisait pas. J'avais l'impression de commencer à la haïr pour ça, je la jalousais. Mais la vérité, c'est que si j'avais à choisir, je la choisirai elle moi aussi._

 _Je prenais sur moi, parce que je ne pouvais pas me séparer de sa compagnie. La première se termine et Q m'annonce une nouvelle qui me brisa encore. Elle va changer de lycée à la rentrée, la décision de ses parents, impossible de contester ce choix. En fait si, j'ai bien dû m'en séparer._

 _Ma terminale s'annonçait comme une horreur. Sans Q je me sentais seule, les filles des Cheerios faisaient leurs vies sans moi, et Rach ne me parlait plus comme avant. Puck lui s'est refermé depuis que Rachel lui a répondu négativement à la question de sortir avec lui. Mais Quinn est là les week-ends, alors on se voit le plus possible. Elle me raconte les nouveaux amis qu'elle s'est fait, les beaux garçons qu'il y a. Et je suis jalouse, terriblement jalouse. Encore pire qu'avant, je suis jalouse de sa vie qui à l'air tellement mieux que la mienne, énervée parce que sa vie est géniale et ce pas grâce à moi, et re-jalouse mais des autres cette fois-ci, parce que j'aimerais être ces personnes qui partagent tous les jours sa vie et qui la rendent heureuse. Elle a beau me rassurer en disant qu'elle ne se confie à personne comme elle le fait avec moi, que je suis importante pour elle, qu'elle m'aime, que je suis son âme-sœur, mais j'ai peur qu'elle m'abandonne. Surtout depuis qu'elle porte de plus en plus ce masque que j'appelle un « masque de glace ».. C'est vrai pourquoi elle voudrait être amie avec moi ?_

 _Ok je me meurs. Elle sort avec un nouveau de MA classe. Sam Evans. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle l'a rencontré en plus, lors d'une fête que J'AVAIS organisé.. Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ça ? Pendant cette même période elle a des soucis avec son père. Russell Fabray a des valeurs et est très strict, trop strict. Il rentre de son travail épuisé et se défoule verbalement sur sa femme et Quinn. Il dénigre la passion de Q pour la danse et la photographie et prend sa femme pour une esclave. J'ai peur qu'il lève la main sur ma précieuse blonde. Finalement Quinn décide de rompre avec son copain parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas d'humeur à sortir ces temps-ci. C'est bien ce que je disais il n'est pas bien pour elle avec sa bouche de mérou._

 _Un jour je dors chez elle et me fait réveiller en entendant des cris. Je n'ai pas le temps de me lever que Quinn entre dans sa chambre la main sur sa joue, il l'a giflé. Je m'approche d'elle et elle fond en larmes dans mes bras. Son masque de glace tombe. J'ai l'impression de revoir la Quinn du début, si fragile. Je passe ma main dans son dos et au bout de quelques minutes je sens sa respiration se réguler, elle se calme. Je lui dis que je vais aller parler à son père, mais elle me retient me disant que ça ne sert à rien. Son regard est tellement perdu que je ne peux pas la laisser seule. On s'installe sur son lit et elle se blottie dans mes bras._

 _Quinn Fabray est une personne incroyable. C'est impossible de détester quelque chose chez elle. Bien sur elle a des défauts, mais ça lui rajoute que plus de charmes. J'aime la voir faire ses photos, elle semble être partie dans un autre monde où tout est merveilleux, et ça me touche énormément qu'elle me laisse accéder à son monde. Je ne comprends pas comment son père peut agir comme ça.. Elle est magnifique, blonde, aux yeux vert-ambrés, un sourire à tomber, elle est toujours polie, sait garder son sang-froid contrairement à moi,. Elle travaille dur et a toujours de bons résultats. Elle sait s'amuser également sans mettre sa vie en danger. Elle est passionnée. Qui ne rêverait pas d'avoir Quinn Fabray dans sa vie ? Et pour lui c'est sa fille. Il devrait en être fier au lieu de se comporter de cette façon. A partir de ce jour je me fais la promesse de toujours la défendre, elle a beau faire la forte je sais que tout ça l'atteint. Oui, je la protègerai toujours, personne n'a le droit d'entacher une personne aussi pure qu'elle._

 _On s'est définie comme des âmes-sœurs. Des âmes-sœurs amicales bien sur. Il n'y a jamais rien eu d'ambigu entre nous. Hormis, si on considère les câlins et caresses avant de s'endormir comme étant réservés aux relations amoureuses. Rien d'ambigu jusqu'à ce fameux soir. On était à une fête, et on avait bien évidemment beaucoup trop bu. On a dansé collé-serré toute la soirée, et morte de rire on attendait notre tour aux toilettes. Il y avait tellement de monde qu'on entra dans la toilette toutes les deux, tout le monde l'a déjà fait au moins une fois en soirée histoire d'aller plus vite. Elle passe la première et j'ai juste eu le temps de fermer la porte et de me retourner qu'elle me plaque contre celle-ci et m'embrasse. Je réponds à son baiser, et glisse une main dans ses cheveux. Mais quelqu'un toque contre la porte, enfin tape comme une brute contre la porte, en criant de nous bouger. On se sépare donc à contre cœur, puis on sort. Le soir on dort chez moi. Le lendemain en me réveillant je stresse un peu. Si je dis que ce baiser m'a plut alors que pour elle non, elle va me fuir, et si je dis que c'était juste comme ça je passe peut être à côté de quelque chose.. Je la sens bouger à côté de moi, et je sais qu'elle va se réveiller. Elle ouvre difficilement les yeux et grogne à cause de la lumière et surement d'une bonne gueule de bois. Je rigole et pousse les mèches blondes qui cachent son visage. Après plusieurs minutes j'attends qu'elle émerge et qu'elle parle et là elle me dit :_

 _ **« ..mal à la tête San. Je me souviens de rien du tout à partir du troisième shot de tequila »**_

 _Toute cette inquiétude pour rien, elle ne se souvient même pas s'être jetée sur mes lèvres. C'est bête, j'aurai cru que ça allait me soulager, mais non. J'aurai aimé savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça.. C'est pourquoi je lui demande :_

 _ **« Tu te souviens de rien du tout ? »**_

 _ **« Non, du tout.. Je suis lamentable. Il s'est passé quoi ? »**_

 _ **« Et bien on a bu, beaucoup. On a dansé toute la soirée.. »**_ _Je marque un temps de pause puis dit d'un air léger_ _ **« Et tu m'as embrassé aussi haha »**_ _J'attends sa réaction, qui ne se fait pas attendre :_

 _ **« Merde désolée S. Je suis grave quand j'ai bu »**_ _Et ben voilà t'as ta réponse._

 _ **« T'inquiète »**_ _j'essaye de lui rendre son sourire tant bien que mal._

 _Elena c'était juste une expérience d'ado, et Quinn te perturbe, parce que tu as beaucoup de sentiments pour elle, et c'est normal c'est ta meilleure amie et tu en avais jamais eu avant, c'est pour ça que tu crois que ces sentiments d'une pure amitié sont des sentiments d'amour. Et oui c'est tout, il n'y a rien d'autre d'accord ? D'accord._

 _On fête l'anniversaire de Tina, une fille de ma classe et elle a invité Q aussi vu qu'elles étaient en seconde et première dans la même classe. Bon ok, stop. Quinn Fabray m'a encore embrassé. Et le pire c'est que je l'ai gentiment repoussé en me disant que je profitais d'elle et de sa faiblesse face aux boissons alcoolisées. Je tiens beaucoup mieux l'alcool qu'elle, et j'ai envie de dire heureusement. Mais quand je la repousse, elle se colle à moi, je peux sentir son haleine chargée d'alcool et elle me dit :_

 _ **« Mais je t'aime Saaan.. »**_

 _ **« Je t'aime aussi Q, mais ce n'est pas toi là. »**_ _Elle me sourit et me répond :_

 _ **« Heureusement que tu es là toi »**_ _puis elle dépose ses lèvres à la commissure des miennes. C'était destiné à ma joue ou mes lèvres ça ?_

 _Le lendemain je lui dis sur le ton de la rigolade :_

 _ **« Faut que tu arrêtes de te jeter sur mes lèvres à chaque fois que tu es soule tu sais »**_

 _ **« Pas encore ? »**_

 _ **« Et si »**_

 _ **« Raah.. Désolée. Mais t'étais tellement sexy dans cette robe aussi »**_ _puis elle rigole me voyant ouvrir la bouche et la refermer sans rien dire puis elle me fait un clin d'œil. J'attrape un coussin et lui balance dessus._

 _ **« Quinn Lucy Fabray tu es une garce ! »**_

 _L'année scolaire de terminale se passa sans autres petits incidents de ce genre. On a enfin notre diplôme. Je vais aller dans une université à 128 kilomètres de celle de Quinn. Je vais étudier le droit et elle le journalisme. Moi à New York, elle à New Haven._

 _Horrible. On se voit une fois tous les mois voire tous les deux mois. On a tellement de boulot aussi. Moi, je me rends compte que le droit c'est plus mes parents qui l'ont choisi que moi. Contre toute attente j'aime l'art, et je voudrais faire un truc qui a un peu plus de liens avec ça. Je ne décroche pas pour autant les cours que j'ai, certains pourraient se retrouver dans mon programme l'année prochaine. Je vis avec Rachel, elle est à la NYADA et continue de poursuivre son rêve d'être une star. Je suis sure que d'ici cinq ans elle sera la nouvelle Streisand._

 _Un jour Q. m'appelle et me dit qu'elle a croisé Finn à Lima quand elle était rentrée voir ses parents, et qu'il l'avait invité au resto, voulant faire les choses bien, et qu'ils sont de nouveaux ensemble. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai commencé à me perdre. Je sais, je suis la première à dire qu'il ne faut pas juger, et que tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance, mais ce bâtard de Finn Hudson ?! Pourquoi ? Juste pourquoi ? Quand on sait à quel point elle est mignonne et brillante elle devrait facilement se trouver quelqu'un dans son école, mais non, elle ravale son vomi qui est un moins que rien bloqué à Lima. Je sais, qui suis-je pour juger ? Mais quand même. Je vais la voir le week-end suivant, et Finn devient le sujet de la conversation, elle semble si heureuse quand elle parle de lui, et elle me dit :_

 _ **« Tu sais San, ça m'est si facile de retomber amoureuse de lui »**_

 _Une sueur froide se répand dans mon dos.. Je ne sais plus ce que je lui ai répondu. Mais encore une fois je la soutiens. Parce que je veux croire que mes sentiments ne sont que des sentiments d'amitié très forts. Je ne veux pas la perdre parce que j'ai une fixette saphique stupide la concernant._

 _Mais la vérité c'est que j'ai putain de mal. Je souris, j'abuse de mon charme, mais tout ça c'est faux. Il suffit d'un seul mot qui me fasse penser à elle pour que mon masque se craquelle. Oh oui comme c'est facile de penser à elle.. Je suis sure que pour vous aussi c'est facile de penser à votre meilleure amie dans la journée non ? Vous avez tellement partagé de moments que forcément ça laisse des souvenirs. Mais parfois j'aimerais juste ne jamais l'avoir connu. Dios mio que je me porterai mieux. Je me sentirai tellement plus légère oui. Parce que par moment j'ai l'impression d'être écorchée vive._

 _Alors j'essaye, faut me croire quand je dis que j'essaye de moins penser à elle. Mais dès que je ferme les yeux elle est là, j'écoute une musique un peu triste et ça me fait penser à elle, alors je change pour une musique plus joyeuse mais je nous imagine dans la voiture et chanter à tue tête comme avant, alors j'écoute le genre de musiques qui passe à la radio, vous savez les musiques commerciales qu'on entend en boîte pendant un moment, mais là encore je m'imagine danser avec elle, nos corps serrés.. Et c'est trop. J'essaye de ne pas tout le temps lui envoyer des messages, mais c'est elle qui m'en envoie. Après je joue à cette règle stupide vous savez ? Je ne réponds pas de suite pour ne pas montrer que je n'ai rien à faire et que j'attendais juste un signe de sa part. J'attends que les minutes passent puis je lui réponds. Et ça c'est quasi tout le temps. Elle est dans ma tête. Elle me manque, et j'ai une lâchée de papillons dans mon ventre quand elle me dit que je lui manque aussi. Alors moi, ma seul façon d'oublier c'est de rester dans le bar où je travaille quand j'ai terminé mon service, boire suffisamment pour ne pas savoir qui est cette personne qui me traîne chez elle, homme ou femme peu m'importe. Mais de préférence une femme blonde si j'ai à choisir, puis l'alcool aidant à oublier le lendemain ce que je fais nue dans un lit que je ne connais pas. Le lendemain très tôt ou alors tard dans la nuit, je rentre chez moi et Rachel me demande où je suis passée la nuit dernière, je ne lui réponds pas. Elle doit bien avoir une idée. Après tout, je reste Santana Lopez. Je me demande quand même ce que ça doit être de bai-.. de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'on aime. Ouais, j'ai toujours cru que c'était impossible d'être monogame suite à mon histoire avec Elena, mais je crois commencer à comprendre qu'avec la bonne personne c'est possible. Vous avez déjà tellement aimé quelqu'un que vous pourriez donner votre vie pour cette personne ? Parce que plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que oui, pour elle je me tuerai._

 _Voilà à peu près tout. Depuis, pas grand-chose à changer. Ça fait bientôt deux mois que Quinn est avec Finn. Moi je suis seule et ne sachant réellement définir mon orientation sexuelle (après tout pourquoi faudrait-il choisir ?), ne sachant pas si j'aime ma meilleure amie ou pas, si je vais aller mieux ou pas. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je vais enfin pouvoir la revoir au bout de trois mois, sauf qu'elle sera au bras de Finn. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter cette vision, mais je dois bien non ? Vous en pensez quoi vous ?_

 **Alors voilà voilà, maintenant vous connaissez le passé entre Quinn et Santana.**

 **Je réponds ici pour les gentilles personnes ayant pris le temps de laisser une petite review hihihi et encore un grand merci aux lecteurs et followers, des amours !**

 **Weedy** **: merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre t'ait plus également.**

 **Quinntana-Zelna** **: oh merci, merci !** **Voilà la "fin du journal" de Santana, toujours fan ? haha**

 **A bientôt !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello tout le monde ! :)**

 **On se retrouve pour le chapitre 3, après que Rachel est lu tout le journal de Santana, que va-t-elle faire maintenant ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Rachel en mission**

[Rachel POV]

Je referme ce carnet et le remets à sa place encore sous le choc. Santana ne m'avait jamais parlé d'une quelconque attirance pour les femmes, ni de cette Elena, et encore moins de tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Quinn. Je prends conscience qu'elle a écrit ça récemment, elle ne va pas bien du tout. Je dois faire quelque chose.. Oui, mais quoi ? Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai lu tout ça, elle va me tuer. Ou alors je devrais peut être parler à Quinn pour voir de son côté ce qu'il en est. Parce que je ne me fais pas avoir avec Finn, je sais qu'elle sort avec lui pour la facilité. Et puis Quinn qui embrasse S à chaque fois qu'elle a trop bu ce n'est pas anodin, j'ai toujours trouvé l'amitié entre San et Quinn étrange.. Bon, faut que je réfléchisse. Je me prépare une tasse de café et m'installe sur le canapé.

Je vais parler à Quinn avant qu'on aille tous à Lima pour la réunion des anciens de McKinley. Je saurai ce qu'elle ressent, s'il y a une possibilité pour S. D'ailleurs celle-ci rentre de cours. Je l'observe, comme si je la voyais différemment maintenant. Elle doit le remarquer puisqu'elle lève un sourcil dans ma direction, puis elle part dans sa chambre. Elle va surement se changer pour son job.

J'attends que Santana parte travailler au bar et je prends mon téléphone. Au bout de plusieurs sonneries Quinn décroche :

 _ **« Allô ? »**_

 _ **« Quinn, c'est Rachel »**_

 _ **« Rachel ? »**_ C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé..

 _ **« Oui, je voulais savoir comment tu allais, enfin j'entends un peu parler de toi par Santana, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait plus parlé. »**_

 _ **« Eh bien ça va, les cours sont sympas, mes premiers partiels se sont bien passés, et je sors avec... »**_ je termine sa phrase :

 _ **« Finn, je sais. T'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis passée à autre chose. »**_

 _ **« D'accord.. »**_ Je sais qu'elle ne sait plus trop quoi dire, alors pour continuer la conversation bien que je connaissais déjà la réponse je lui demande :

 _ **« Et tu viens à la réunion des anciens élèves hein ? »**_

 _ **« Oui, oui. T'inquiète pas »**_

 _ **« Parfait, on sera tous réunis, j'ai déjà quelques idées de jeux qu'on pourrait faire tous ensemble lors de la soirée de Puck, parce que je suis sure qu'il va en faire une le connaissant, ça va être génial ! »**_ Je m'arrête de parler sachant que je faisais ma "Rachel" comme dit San.

 _ **« Respire haha ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu m'appelles »**_

 _ **« Oui tu m'as manqué, tu manques beaucoup à San aussi »**_ voilà j'introduis le sujet.

 _ **« Je sais.. Elle me manque aussi »**_ C'est maintenant ou jamais :

 _ **« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »**_

 _ **« Oui bien sur »**_

 _ **« Tu aimes Finn ? »**_

 _ **« Bien sur que je l'aime »**_ me répond-elle sur la défensive. Je ne me laisse pas effrayer et lui demande :

 _ **« Et.. tu en es amoureuse ? »**_ Elle marque une pause avant de me répondre la voix hésitante :

 _ **« Mais.. Euh.. Oui. P-pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »**_

 _ **« Ne le prends pas mal, mais pour tout te dire.. Je n'ai pas l'impression que Finn est celui qu'il te faut. Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui te rende heureuse, qui te fasse sourire, qui fasse battre ton cœur un peu plus vite lorsque ses doigts effleurent ta peau.. »**_

 _ **« Rachel si t'es jalouse c'est ton problème ! »**_

 _ **« Mais non Quinn, c'est pas ça, je t'assure. Je me demandais juste, t'as pas l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie que tu aimes bien plus que Finn ? »**_

 _ **« Si tu le dis.. Et cette personne c'est qui d'après toi ? »**_ me dit-elle avec une pointe d'agressivité. J'ai touché un point sensible, Quinn commence à se braquer, mais il faut que cette conversation reste encrée dans sa mémoire :

 _ **« Je pense que tu le sais au fond de toi. Je te laisse réfléchir, mais essaye de savoir qui allume cette flamme au fond de ta poitrine. Je dois y aller. On se voit la semaine prochaine de toute façon. »**_

 _ **« D-d'accord.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça mais oui à la semaine prochaine, bye. »**_

 _ **« Bisous Quinn »**_

Je raccroche. J'ai bien failli lui dire que cette personne était Santana ! Mais faut qu'elle se pose et réfléchisse à ses sentiments comme San avec son carnet. Parce que si jamais je dis que ça pourrait être Santana et que c'est pas le cas, j'aurai tout fait foiré, et Santana me détestera parce que forcément Quinn lui en aura parlé. Maintenant faut que j'essaye de tirer les vers du nez de ma colloc' et je sais déjà comment. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas se fermer.

Santana rentre tard ce soir. Ou plutôt ce matin tôt. Je me lève en l'entendant :

 **« San ? »**

 **« Merde Rach ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »** elle porte sa main sur son cœur et semble réellement effrayée.

 **« Désolée.. Je t'ai entendu rentrer ça m'a réveillé, tu rentres tard dis moi ? »**

 **« Ouais y avait du monde, j'ai fait la fermeture »** La fermeture, bien sur..

 **« Ah oui ? C'est bizarre. Je veux dire on est en plein milieu de la semaine, vous fermez jamais aussi tard non ? »**

 **« Ouais.. Bah.. là si. »**

 **« Mouais.. »**

 **« Ça veut dire quoi ce 'mouais' ? »**

 **« Je sais quand tu mens, je te connais.. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis là San, si tu veux me parler de quoi que ce soit, je ne te jugerai jamais tu le sais »**

 **« Rach, je suis crevée, je veux juste dormir d'accord, va te recoucher, désolée encore de t'avoir réveillé »**

Elle se tourne, et va rejoindre sa chambre. Zut. Je verrai demain si elle est de meilleure humeur.

*Le lendemain matin*

Je fais mon rituel, et suis donc bien réveillée avant S. Je fais ma séance d'exercice, puis prends ma douche et enfin m'habille. Je prends mon petit-déjeuner quand San se réveille enfin. Elle s'assied devant moi, les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Je sais que si elle n'a pas son café du matin ça ne sert à rien de lui parler. Je lui sers donc une tasse et lui tends, elle l'attrape et me dit :

 **« Gracias »**

 **« Mais de rien »** lui répondis-je avec un sourire. J'attends quelques minutes qu'elle se réveille et lance un sujet de conversation :

 **« J'ai téléphoné à Quinn hier.. »** je n'ai pas le temps de finir qu'elle me coupe la parole :

 **« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »** je retiens de justesse un sourire et lui réponds :

 **« Comme ça. Pour prendre des nouvelles. Tu sais vu qu'on va tous se revoir, je voulais lui demander si c'était sur qu'elle venait, et que bien sur j'avais aucun problème avec le fait qu'elle soit avec Finn, tu sais je ne voulais pas créer de tensions qui n'existent même pas. Oh et elle m'a dit que tu lui manquais. »** Sur cette annonce, je vois Santana sourire. Mais elle ne dit toujours rien, alors je continue : **« C'est cool dans une semaine ça sera comme avant ! Tu dois être contente de revoir Quinn et de pouvoir tyranniser les autres non ? »**

 **« Oh oui ! J'ai un carnet de toutes les piques que je garde pour les balancer lors de cette réunion d'anciens élèves. J'en ai des pas mauvaises pour Finn.. »** j'ai cru qu'elle allait me parler de son carnet, je suis naïve par moment..

 **« Ça va pas déranger Quinn que tu insultes son copain ? »**

 **« Bah elle me connait, et puis j'ai pas de compte à lui rendre. Qu'est-ce que t'as avec Q aujourd'hui ? »**

 **« Non non.. Rien du tout »** je n'arriverais rien à tirer d'elle.

 **« Bon, les cours commencent à 8h, faut que je me bouge, bises »**

 **« Bisous à ce soir »**

Bon, Quinn nit ses sentiments et est persuadée d'aimer Finn. Et parler avec San c'est peine perdue. J'ai juste à attendre que Quinn réfléchisse à ce que je lui ai dit. Et voir comment elles vont se comporter la semaine prochaine à Lima face à face. Ou plutôt Santana face au couple.

*Semaine suivante*

[Santana POV]

Lima, ou la ville qui fait ressortir tous ces souvenirs. Avec Rach on a décidé de passer chez nos parents respectifs pour déposer nos affaires et se retrouver à 18 heures avec les autres au lycée. Dire « aller au lycée » est assez bizarre, j'ai l'impression que ça fait tellement longtemps alors que pas du tout. On a un truc le lendemain d'ailleurs où on doit parler aux étudiants de nos études universitaires, franchement qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire ? Bref, je vais revoir mes parents.

Je n'ai pas le temps de franchir la porte que deux bras me serrent et que j'entends ma mère me dire :

 **« Santana ! Mi hija ! »**

 **« Calmarse mamá »** lui dis-je pour qu'elle se calme.

Elle me lâche enfin, et je peux de nouveau respirer.

 **« Comment tu vas ? Et la fac ça va ? Tu as des cernes dis moi, et t'as maigri on dirait ! »** voilà que je me fais harceler de questions alors qu'à cause du voyage j'ai juste envie de dormir.

 **« Ça va maman, c'est juste le boulot qui me fatigue, et je t'assure que j'ai pas maigri, je vais poser mes affaires dans ma chambre ok ? »**

Je monte les escaliers et ma mère me prévient d'un truc mais je ne l'entends déjà plus. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et.. Dios. C'est pas.. C'est pas ma chambre ça ?! Il reste le lit, l'étagère et le bureau, mais tous mes posters, dessins et photos ont été enlevés, pareil pour mes livres, vinyles et dvd.. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

 **« Mamáá ! »**

 **« Sí ! J'arrive »** Je l'entends monter les escaliers, je vais commettre un meurtre si elle ne se dépêche pas !

 **« Pourquoi vous avez vidé ma chambre ? »**

 **« Et bien avec ton père on en a fait une chambre d'amis vu que tu n'habites plus ici et que tu viens rarement.. »**

 **« Mais.. Mais.. Vous auriez pu me demander ! Et mes affaires elles sont où ? »**

 **« Dans des cartons, dans le garage »**

Très bien. Je balance mes sacs sur le lit, et je quitte la pièce sans lui adresser un mot. Je vais dans le garage chercher mes affaires. Je trouve facilement les cartons, vu qu'un gros Santana est écrit au feutre noir dessus. Je les prends et commence à regarder dedans pour voir si je peux récupérer des trucs. Franchement quoi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été violé, c'est ma chambre, ils n'ont pas le droit. Il y avait des trucs personnels dedans ! Dans le premier carton il y a tout ce qui était sur les murs et les bibelots de mon étagère. Je retrouve des dessins que j'avais fait, des photos que Q a prise, des posters de Nirvana et autres, oh et ce coquillage stupide où on entend soit disant la mer quand on le colle à son oreille. Dans les autres ceux sont mes cours du lycée et des livres. Bon ça je peux le laisser. Je récupère les dessins et photos, ainsi qu'un petit éléphant décoratif que m'avait offert Quinn.

Je me lève pour rentrer dans la maison, quand je vois Q. Elle est là, devant moi. Je sais que cette question est stupide mais je demande quand même :

 **« S-salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

 **« Et bien je suis arrivée hier, j'ai eu le temps de voir ma famille et de me reposer, et vu que je savais que tu arrivais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de passer avant qu'on soit avec tout le monde et qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment parler. »**

Cette attention me fait plaisir mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander :

 **« Tu ne préfères pas passer ton temps avec Finn ? »**

 **« Je l'ai vu ce matin, et il bosse au garage du père de Kurt, donc j'en ai profité pour venir te voir. »**

Et oui Santana, tu passeras toujours après lui..

 **« Ok cool »**

 **« Et tu fais quoi dans le garage ? »**

 **« Mes parents ont vidé ma chambre et ma vie à Lima se résume à quelques cartons. Viens je vais te montrer ce désastre. »** Elle me suit et on entre dans la maison.

Quinn salue ma mère et on va dans 'ma' chambre.

 **« Oh.. En effet.. »**

 **« Oui. J'ai récupéré ça »** Je lui montre mes mains chargées. Je pose tout sur le lit et elle s'installe dessus pour regarder ce que j'ai pu sauver.

 **« Oh ce dessin ! C'était mon préféré ! »** Elle prend une feuille où j'avais dessiné une sorte d'ange déchu. Je lui propose :

 **« Prends-le si tu veux »**

 **« C'est vrai ? »** Elle me regarde les yeux brillants, on dirait un enfant devant le père Noël.

 **« Bah ouais »**

 **« Je te promets de jamais le vendre même quand tu seras célèbre »**

 **« Très drôle Q »**

 **« Mais c'est vrai »** Elle semble sincère en plus.

Je la regarde, et je me rends compte que oui, elle m'avait salement manqué. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, mais ses yeux la trahissent, je n'arrive cependant pas à savoir ce qu'il y a. Je sens une tension qui s'installe alors je réplique :

 **« Bon c'est pas tout mais faudrait que je me prépare pour cette réunion »**

 **« Euh.. oui moi aussi à tout à l'heure alors »**

 **« A toute' »**

Et elle s'en va. Il est 16h donc je peux dormir un peu, puis j'irai prendre une douche et je m'habillerai.

[Quinn POV]

Je sors de la maison, et je peux enfin respirer. Mon Dieu ce que j'ai chaud. J'ai eu une sorte de bouffée de chaleur tout à l'heure dans sa chambre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Et comme si mon cerveau voulait me répondre, je repense à la discussion téléphonique que j'ai eue avec Rachel la semaine dernière. _'Essaye de savoir qui allume cette flamme au fond de ta poitrine'_. Non mais n'importe quoi toi, arrête de penser à ça, stop.

* * *

 **Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Je remercie encore tout le monde qui lit cette fic, follow, tout ça, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, j'espère que vous allez tous bien !**

 **On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre les loulous. En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

 **PS : Désolée pour les fautes**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Bonjour, McKinley. Au revoir, McKinley.**

*A McKinley, 2h plus tard*

[Santana POV]

Le lycée McKinley.. Rien n'a changé ici. Les anciens lycéens s'amassent dans le gymnase qui servait de salle de fête pour l'occasion, et moi j'essaye de trouver Rach. Au moment où je la vois et que je m'approche d'elle, je vois Quinn au bras de Finn souriante arriver vers elle. Rien que de les voir ça me tue. Je compte faire demi-tour mais c'est sans compter sur Noah qui m'attrape au passage :

 **« Salut princesse ! Alors on fait pas un câlin à Puckerman ? »** Sans même que je bronche il me serre dans ses bras et je me sens soulever du sol. Je crois qu'il essaye de m'étouffer. Il me relâche enfin.

 **« Bonsoir Noah, oh j'oubliais dis bonsoir à ton rat mort de ma part. »** lui répondis-je. Il me lance un grand sourire. J'ai beau faire la dure, il m'a manqué ! Il m'accroche à son bras et me traîne vers le groupe qui s'était formé de notre ancienne classe. Je me retrouve donc devant Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Tina et Mike. Celui-ci fait une accolade à Puck et puis me prend dans ses bras. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me coller aujourd'hui ? Je vois Puck par-dessus l'épaule de Mike qui rigole en voyant ma tête. Quel idiot. Je me détache de l'étreinte de Mike, et salue Tina. Rach me tire vers elle qui discutait avec Quinn et Finn.

 **« On parlait justement de toi San ! »** me dit-elle.

 **« Ah bon ? »**

 **« Oui, Quinn nous disait qu'elle était passée chez toi dans l'aprèm. Liées comme les deux doigts de la main vous deux hein ? »** elle dit cela tout en rigolant de bon cœur.

[Rachel POV]

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que je remarque Santana se crisper sous ma main qui était encore sur son bras, et que je vois Quinn se coller à Finn comme s'il pouvait faire bouclier face à ce que je venais de dire. Je regarde comment San était habillée, et on voit qu'elle s'était mise en valeur comme à son habitude, ainsi j'enchaîne l'air de rien :

 **« Oh et jolie ta robe San, le rouge te va toujours bien de toute façon »**

En parlant de rouge, je vois Quinn reluquer Santana puis son regard croise le mien, et voyant que je l'ai surprise en flagrant délie elle rougie.

 **«Et oui Rach, que veux-tu on ne se refait pas.. »** me répond Santana, pas le moins du monde modeste celle-là.

Ayant installée ce climat, Finn ne parlait toujours pas depuis l'arrivée de Santana. Et celle-ci et Quinn ne discutaient pas vraiment non plus. C'est étrange, d'habite elles ont toujours un truc à se dire dont personne ne peut comprendre le contenu sauf elle… Peut-être est-ce dû à la présence de Finn, ou alors Quinn a compris ce que je voulais lui faire comprendre. Peut être bien en fait. J'ai envie de savoir..

[Santana POV]

Personne ne parlait depuis que Rach m'avait complimenté sur ma robe, et je n'avais d'ailleurs même pas dit bonsoir au baleineau. Et d'un coup Rach demande :

 **« Finn, je peux t'emprunter deux minutes ta copine ? Promis je te la ramène pas blessée »**

 **« Euh.. oui »** et bien on dirait qu'il a retrouvé un semblant de matière grise. Elle part avec Q et je me retrouve seule avec Finn. Je croise les bras, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de lui parler. Alors je fais l'air de rien et me rapproche de Puck pour suivre leur conversation.

[Quinn POV]

Rachel me tire à l'écart, et regarde si on est assez éloigné de Finn et Santana, puis me tire carrément dans le couloir et me demande :

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé chez San cet aprèm ? »** Je relève un sourcil ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, et lui réponds :

 **« Mais rien du tout, on a juste parlé vite fais comme ça »**

 **« Certes c'est ta meilleure amie, mais je la connais très bien. Et vous êtes bizarres, enfin vous ne vous parliez pas depuis tout à l'heure alors que vous parlez tout le temps d'habitude. A chaque fois que vous êtes dans la même pièce vous partez dans vos délires que jamais personne n'arrive à suivre. Quelque chose a changé peut être ? »** Quelle peste, elle sait très bien ce qu'il y a.

 **« Tu dois savoir pourquoi, vu qu'a ce qu'il parait tu sais mieux que moi ce que je ressens. »**

 **« Ah.. Donc ça ne t'as pas laissé de marbre ce que je t'ai dit.. Pourtant je croyais que tu étais** _ **éperdument**_ **amoureuse de Finn »** Elle accentue le mot éperdument puis continue **« Donc t'as pensé à ce que je t'ai dit, tu vois de qui je veux parler ? »**

 **« Oui parce que c'est totalement insensé ce que tu m'as dit, et non je ne vois pas de qui tu parles »**

 **« Une personne qui fait briller tes yeux dès que tu la vois.. Réfléchis Quinn ! »**

 **« S ? »** Je ne sais pas pourquoi je viens de dire ça à voix haute. Je sens mes joues s'empourprer et je ne peux pas retirer ce que je viens de dire que déjà Rachel me fait un grand sourire puis me dit :

 **« Ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai fait dire ! »**

 **« Pff n'importe quoi Berry. Santana est une amie, rien à voir avec ce que tu décris. »**

 **« Désolée de te dire ça, mais votre relation n'a rien d'amicale. Vous faites que vous parler quand vous êtes loin l'une de l'autre disant que vous vous manquez, que vous vous aimez, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sourire dès que tu la vois, vous êtes toujours très tactile et tu l'as bien reluqué tout à l'heure, ne dis pas le contraire je t'ai vu. Et elle, elle s'amuse à t'allumer et elle serait prête à tout pour toi. Je te le dis parce que je suis son amie, votre relation est plus qu'ambigüe. Vous êtes comme des aimants, même si on vous éloigne l'une de l'autre, il y a une tension tellement forte entre vous que vous vous retrouvez toujours ».**

 **« Mais dis pas n'importe quoi Rachel. C'est mon amie, normal que je sois heureuse de la voir, et puis c'est typiquement Santana de flirter tout le temps, un coup elle montre son côté gentil, un coup son côté garce. Elle est bipolaire c'est le cas de le dire. Bon je vais retrouver Finn, il doit s'ennuyer. »**

[Santana POV]

Quinn et Rachel étaient parties déjà depuis un bon moment et je suis donc partie à leur recherche. Au moment où j'arrive dans le couloir j'entends la voix de Rachel, et je m'arrête pour écouter. Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de savoir de quoi elles parlent non ?

 **« ….tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sourire dès que tu la vois, et tu l'as bien reluqué tout à l'heure, ne dis pas le contraire je t'ai vu. »** En entendant ça je ne peux cacher mon sourire, elle continue de parler, puis Quinn lui répond :

 **« Mais dis pas n'importe quoi Rachel. C'est mon amie, normal que je sois heureuse de la voir, et puis c'est typiquement Santana de flirter tout le temps, un coup elle montre son côté gentil, un coup son côté garce. Elle est bipolaire c'est le cas de le dire. Bon je vais retrouver Finn, il doit s'ennuyer. »** Mon sourire disparait de suite, et je pars me cacher dans une salle vide avant que Quinn n'arrive. Je flirt tout le temps, gentille, et garce, totalement bipolaire.. Je regarde par la fenêtre de la porte et je la vois entrer dans le gymnase suivie de Rachel. C'est ça, va retrouver ton Finn.

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues et je les essuie vite. Je prends mon miroir de poche et me remaquille rapidement avant de sortir. J'ai besoin de sortir, j'ai besoin d'air, de partir d'ici en fait. Je suis malheureusement obligée de passer par le gymnase. Je longe le mur, essayant de rester discrète et je m'en vais.

Je comptais rentrer chez moi, mais je fais un tour au parc de Lima. Tout un tas de souvenirs reviennent et s'accumulent avec ce que je viens d'entendre. Ma meilleure amie me considère comme une nymphomane avec des sautes d'humeurs me qualifiant de bipolaire, c'est génial. Je m'assieds sur un banc, et sors une cigarette de mon sac. La première bouffée me fait du bien, et je laisse libre court à mes larmes. Je continue de fumer en pensant à cette soirée désastreuse quand je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne brusquement, et je vois Puck.

 **« Je t'ai vu partir tout à l'heure, tu n'avais pas l'air bien.. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

Je n'ai pas la force de mentir, pas à lui, et je m'effondre dans ses bras en sanglotant et lui répondant : **« Tout »**

Il passe sa main dans mon dos, et ça me réconforte. Je me décale, et essaye de reprendre contenance.

 **« C'est Quinn ? »**

 **« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »**

 **« Pas à moi San. J'étais là en première quand tu as pleuré apprenant qu'elle était avec Finn, et je te vois rester à ses côtés essayant de tout faire pour ne plus être invisible à ses yeux. »**

 **« Je suis si pathétique que ça ? »**

 **« Non, tu n'es pas pathétique San, t'es amoureuse. »**

Une douche froide, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais tout haut, et je commençais à prendre conscience. Depuis tout ce temps.. Depuis tout ce temps, moi Santana Lopez je suis amoureuse de ma meilleure amie. Je ne sais même pas si je peux encore la définir comme une meilleure amie en fait. Je ne sais plus, c'est ça le problème, je ne sais pas..

 **« Et je fais quoi maintenant ? »**

 **« Tu te bats pour elle. »** Il est drôle lui. Il a cru qu'on était au Moyen-âge. Voyant que je le regarde d'un air sceptique il me dit :

 **« Ecoute, sa relation avec Finn c'est du n'importe quoi, ils essayent de continuer à faire exister le couple du lycée, mais Quinn est à Yale en train de se construire une grande carrière, et lui c'est juste un boulet pour elle, qui l'attache à Lima, mais elle n'a pas besoin de ça, elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui la pousse vers son avenir, pas vers son passé. Et je suis sure que de son côté tu n'es pas qu'une simple amie pour elle. Ça se voit dans la façon dont elle te regarde, tu es tout pour elle. C'est juste qu'elle ne le sait pas encore. »**

 **« Si seulement.. Elle a dit à Rachel que flirter c'était un comportement naturel pour moi, que j'étais bipolaire.. »** Je sens les larmes monter, mais j'essaye de me retenir. Sois forte Santana.

 **« Santana, crois moi quand je te dis qu'il y a moyen pour vous deux. Bats-toi, tu vaux une dizaine de Finn, voire une centaine. »**

On continua à discuter un peu, de sa vie à L.A et tout. Puis il me raccompagne chez moi, et on se donne rendez-vous demain.

Je rentre, m'allonge sur mon lit, dans cette chambre qui n'est même plus la mienne. Et c'est bien ça, j'ai l'impression d'être comme cette chambre. Appauvrie, vide, qui n'a aucun sens, et aucun but. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, qui j'aime, ce que je veux faire comme métier. Je suis perdue.

Mon téléphone vibre et je regarde qui peut bien m'envoyer un message à cette heure-ci..

 _« J'espère que ça va, je ne t'ai plus vu en revenant avec Rachel, on t'a cherché mais sans te trouver. Je me suis inquiétée. J'aimerais profiter un peu d'être là pour qu'on se retrouve. Bonne nuit ma belle - Q »_

Lire ce 'ma belle' me fait mal. Elle n'a pas le droit de s'inquiéter, de faire comme si j'étais importante, puis de nier tout ça à Rachel. Je lui répondrais demain, mais je sais déjà que je vais accepter de la voir pour qu'on se 'retrouve'. Je prends mon iPod et écoute de la musique jusqu'à m'endormir.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je ne sais pas trop si vous aimez cette ff ou pas en fait ^^**

 **Mais bon en tous cas merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de la lire, merci beaucoup.**

 **Xoxo**

 **-Brookey20**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hello !**

 **Voici le chapitre 5**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Quand le hasard fait bien les choses**

[Santana POV]

Je me réveille avec difficulté, la soirée de la veille est encore fraîche dans mon esprit et c'est assez douloureux… _bipolaire_. J'attrape mon téléphone et regarde l'heure 9h03. Je lis mes mails de la fac et me rappelle du message de Quinn. Je l'ouvre et le relis :

 _« J'espère que ça va, je ne t'ai plus vu en revenant avec Rachel, on t'a cherché mais sans te trouver. Je me suis inquiétée. J'aimerais profiter un peu d'être là pour qu'on se retrouve. Bonne nuit ma belle - Q »_

Je respire un bon coup, et lui réponds : _« ça va t'inquiète pas, j'étais juste fatiguée. Bah si tu veux, on peut faire un truc aujourd'hui. Bisous »_

Je me relis, bon ça va, j'ai pas l'air trop en manque de sa présence, allez, envoyer.

Je me lève, et descends dans la cuisine où ma mère me prépare mon petit-déjeuner préféré, c'est-à-dire des pancakes au nutella et au sirop d'érable, avec une grande tasse de café. Mhm rien que l'odeur du _vrai_ café m'avait manqué. Oui, vrai, parce que le café des distributeurs du campus ne peuvent pas vraiment être appelés de la sorte.

 **« Ça va Santana, bien dormi ? »**

 **« Ça va, merci »** lui dis-je en attrapant l'assiette qu'elle me tend.

 **« T'as prévu quoi aujourd'hui ? »** me demande-t-elle. Toujours aussi curieuse, mais ça me manque un peu de lui parler comme ça…

 **« Je sais pas trop, peut-être traîner avec Quinn.. »**

 **« Ha c'est bien ça, vous allez rattraper le temps perdu.. »**

Je déteste cette expression, s'il y a bien quelque chose qui ne peut pas se rattraper c'est le temps.

 **« Mhm »** dis-je pour simple réponse.

 **« Elle avait l'air épanouie hier, vraiment c'est devenue une très belle jeune femme. »** commence ma mère

 **« Bon, c'est bon, tu veux pas te joindre à son fan-club non plus ? »**

Sérieux quoi, oui Quinn est magnifique, on est au courant, merci. Et sur cette dernière note, mon téléphone vibre m'alertant de la réception d'un nouveau message. Quinn. Tiens, quand on parle du loup. Je déverrouille mon téléphone et ouvre son message.

 _« Coucou S, je ne sais pas si t'as prévu un truc ce midi, mais on pourrait aller pique-niquer au parc et se balader ensuite, et comme ça je prends mon appareil photo, il y a un soleil magnifique aujourd'hui »_

Je souris bêtement en lisant son message, elle et la photo, une grande histoire d'amour. Je commence à taper un message en réponse quand ma mère m'interrompt :

 **« C'est Quinn non ? »**

 **« Oui.. et ? »** demandais-je ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

 **« Tu souris »**

Ouais… Je souris. Je retourne à mon téléphone et envoie mon message :

 _« Ça marche Madame la photographe, j'apporte quoi ? »_

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre :

 _« Apporte une nappe ou autre j'en ai pas, et sinon rien, j'ai de quoi nourrir un régiment ici. On se retrouve près de l'arbre.. »_

Comme d'habitude, Quinn a tout organisé.. Je lui réponds :

 _« A midi, sous l'arbre alors, tu me reconnaitras je porterai une énorme nappe vichy ! »_

Mon téléphone vibre de nouveau :

 _« Hahahaha ! A toute ma belle »_

Je regarde l'heure, 10:00, avant de verrouiller mon téléphone. Bon, je vais aller me prendre une bonne douche.

La douche finie, je regarde quel temps il fait dehors pour m'habiller, il à l'air de faire bon, mais dans le parc il fait toujours plus frais. Je mets donc un short en jean avec un débardeur large, et prends un petit gilet. Je descends ensuite au garage pour aller chercher cette fameuse nappe. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches je la trouve enfin. Je retourne dans ma chambre et prépare mon sac. Donc, nous avons la nappe, le sweat, je prends sur moi mes lunettes de soleil, et ma casquette des Bulls.. Ah oui je vais prendre un carnet de croquis ça peut toujours servir. Voilà, le reste c'est Quinn qui s'en charge.

Je range un peu ma chambre, regarde quels vêtements j'ai apporté, et réfléchis à comment je m'habillerai pour la réunion avec les lycéens.

Le temps passe vite et il est déjà 11h40, je ferai mieux d'y aller, ou j'en connais une qui va m'arracher les cheveux.

Voilà, pile à l'heure, je me dirige vers le grand saule pleureur qu'on appelle « l'arbre » parce que c'est là où on avait l'habitude de traîner après les cours. Tout en me remémorant certains de mes souvenirs je vois arriver Quinn dans une jolie robe de printemps, elle a un panier à son bras et son appareil photo autour du cou. Elle porte un chapeau qui lui va à merveille. Ma mère a raison, elle est épanouie. On se rejoint enfin.

 **« Salut blondie »**

 **« Coucou ! »** me répond-elle avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

 **« On s'installe ? »** demandais-je

 **« Ouep »**

Je sors la nappe de mon sac et l'étends sur l'herbe verte. Quinn y pose son panier, s'assied et commence à sortir la nourriture qu'elle avait prévue pour le repas. Je peux voir une salade composée, des petits sandwichs, et une barquette de fruits rouges. Je souris à cette vision. J'adore les fruits rouges, plus précisément les framboises.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »** me demande-t-elle en voyant que j'observe son installation.

 **« Mouais.. Je suis déçue y a même pas de chantilly pour les fruits »** dis-je en feignant la déception.

Elle rigole puis se tourne vers son panier.

 **« C'est peut être parce qu'elle est dans le panier pour la garder au frais Mademoiselle Lopez. »** me dit elle tout en me montrant la chantilly dans un compartiment isotherme.

Je plisse des yeux en la regardant, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela, elle avait gagné.

 **« Tu comptes t'asseoir ou continuer à me regarder debout comme ça ? »** me demande-t-elle en retenant un sourire.

 **« Je vais m'asseoir »** lui dis-je avec un large sourire hypocrite.

C'était ça Quinn et moi. Toujours à se taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'un jour ça ira trop loin.. Mais j'aime ça.

On commence donc à manger la salade qui était excellente, je complimente Q d'ailleurs à ce sujet. On discute un peu de tout et de rien, des cours, de mon boulot… de nos vies quoi. On termine la salade et j'ai déjà plus faim.

 **« Tu comptes m'engraisser ou quoi Q ? »** lui dis-je en rigolant la main sur le ventre.

 **« Mhm.. Tu m'as démasqué.. »**

 **« Ha ! Je le savais, tu es jalouse de mon sublime corps et tu veux le remplir de graisse ! »**

 **« Exactement, je suis très jalouse de toute cette.. perfection »** dit-elle en montrant mon corps. **« Mais sachant que tu n'as pas un gros appétit, j'ai juste fait des petits sandwichs pain de mie/beurre de cacahuète… mais bon si tu n'en veux pas je comprendrai hein ? »**

 **« Non non ! C'est bon ! J'ai encore faim ! »** m'écriais-je avec précipitation. Ouais il ne faut pas beaucoup pour me satisfaire, des pancakes, du beurre de cacahuète et des fruits rouges.

 **« Tiens »** dit-elle en me tendant un sandwich. Je le savoure minutieusement ce qui fait rire blondie.

 **« Quoi ? J'ai le droit de manger non ? »**

 **« Mais oui Santana, tu as le droit »**

Après avoir bien mangé, je m'appuie contre l'arbre de sorte à allonger mes jambes. Quinn attrape les fruits et la chantilly et me fait un grand sourire.

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Mhm.. Ferme les yeux »**

Je la regarde avec méfiance mais ferme les yeux.

 **« Ouvre la bouche »**

 **« Ne fais pas une connerie ou tu vas le regretter Fabray »** dis-je en espérant que le message soit passé, puis j'ouvre la bouche.

Quelques secondes plus tard je sens le doux mélange de la chantilly onctueuse et de l'acidité du fruit sur ma langue. Je rouvre les yeux et vois Quinn très proche de moi arborant un magnifique sourire. Je ne peux empêcher un frisson parcourir tout mon corps.

 **« Tu aimes ? »** me demande-t-elle.

 **« Oui, c'est parfait »** je ne sais pas si je parle d'elle ou des fruits à ce moment précis, mais ça l'est, parfait.

 **« Referme les yeux et rouvre la bouche »**

Je m'exécute avec confiance, quand je sens une tonne de chantilly qui déborde de ma bouche. Je m'esclaffe en postillonnant de la crème de partout. Je vois Quinn pliée en deux en train de rire. Tandis que je m'essuie comme je peux.

 **« Très drôle Q ! »**

 **« Hahahaha.. T-Tu devrais voir ta tête… haahahah »** la voyant rire ainsi je me mets à rire aussi.

On se calme au bout de quelques minutes. Quinn se redresse et s'approche de moi. Elle lève sa main et m'essuie le coin de mes lèvres d'un doigt avant de le mettre à sa bouche.

 **« Il t'en restait un peu »** me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Je reste bouche bée quelques secondes, tandis que Quinn attrape son appareil photo et commence à me mitrailler.

 **« Q s'il te plait arrête ça »** dis-je en mettant ma main devant l'objectif. Oui, même après plusieurs années le fait qu'elle me prenne en photo me rend mal à l'aise.

 **« Pff t'es pas drôle »** et tout en me disant cela, elle se lève et va prendre quelques photos pas loin d'où on est. J'en profite pour me caler confortablement à l'aide de mon sweat, je réajuste mes lunettes et ferme mes yeux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe, mais quand je me réveille Quinn avait tout rangé et était appuyée sur mes jambes paisiblement en train de lire un livre. Je joue avec ses cheveux, un reflexe entre nous. Elle pose son livre et ferme les yeux sous mes caresses puis se met à fredonner Another Story de the Head and the Heart. Cette chanson correspond étonnamment bien à sa voix. Je la rejoins au deuxième couplet :

 **« These are just flames**

 _Ce ne sont que des flammes_

 **Burning in your fireplace**

 _Brûlant dans ton foyer_

 **I hear your voice and it seems**

 _J'entends ta voix et il semble_

 **As if it was all a dream**

 _Que si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve_

 **I wish it was all a dream**

 _J'aimerais que tout ça soit un rêve_

 **Can we go on like it once was?**

 _Pouvons-nous continuer comme il était une fois ?_

 **Can we go on like it once was?**

 _Pouvons-nous continuer comme il était une fois ?_ **»**

Elle ouvre ses yeux et me regarde. Juste comme ça. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, mais c'était agréable.

On décide de se lever et de se balader un peu. Le temps passe vite et il est déjà 17 heures. On passe devant un marchand de glace et je vois le regard de Quinn fixer les glaces. Je souris et lui demande :

 **« Tu veux pas une glace ? »**

 **« Nan c'est bon avec tout ce qu'on a mangé »** dit-elle en feignant l'indifférence.

 **« J'en veux une, mais ça va me faire trop, tu veux pas qu'on partage ? »**

 **« Bon si tu veux… »** et voilà comment lui faire croire que ce n'était pas son idée.

On s'approche du marchand de glace, et je commence à chercher mon porte monnaie dans mon sac.. Et merde. Je ne l'ai pas pris pensant qu'il n'allait pas être utile.. Zut.. Je vais demander à Q.

 **« A tout hasard t'as de l'argent sur toi ? »**

Vu son regard, je prends ça pour un non.

 **« Mais j'ai ma carte de crédit ! Viens on va retirer il y a une banque juste à côté. »**

On marche donc en direction de la banque. Il n'y a personne, étonnant, mais bon on est à Lima.. On entre dans la banque et Quinn se dirige à la machine de retrait. Au bout de quelques secondes le distributeur donne les billets à Q qui me regarde avec un grand sourire. Tout ça pour une glace. Elle range sa carte quand soudain la lumière et les distributeurs s'éteignent.

 **« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »** dis-je.

 **« Je sais pas S.. Une coupure d'électricité surement. »**

Elle se dirige vers la sortie, mais lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte, celle-ci semble bloquée. Je vois Quinn s'agiter dessus.

 **« Q ça sert à rien. On est dans une banque les portes ont un système électrique, et sont donc bloquées »**

 **« Merci de ta perspicacité Lopez ! »**

 **« Pas besoin de m'agresser non plus ! »**

 **« Je t'agresse pas Santana … C'est juste qu-que j'aime pas être enfermée comme ça. »**

C'est vrai, j'avais failli oublier, Q est claustrophobe.

 **« T'inquiète pas Q, on va appeler les pompiers ou je ne sais qui.. »** dis-je tout en sortant mon téléphone de ma poche. Non.. Non c'est pas possible je n'ai pas de réseau. Et Quinn a le même opérateur que moi. On va mourir ici. **« Heu.. Quinn »**

 **« Oui ? »**

 **« Ne panique pas, ça va aller hein. C'est juste qu'on n'a pas de réseau ici. Mais t'inquiète pas le courant va revenir, ou quelqu'un va vouloir aller à la banque, ou Rachel va s'inquiéter de pas me voir ce soir.. »**

 **« Ce soir ?! Mais je tiendrais jamais jusqu'à ce soir ! »**

Quinn à l'air de vraiment commencer à paniquer alors je lui attrape la main et la tire vers moi. Je lui fais un câlin tout en frottant son dos lui murmurant que ça va aller.

Bon, on est quasi dans le noir, avec pour seule source de lumière le soleil qui passe à travers les vitres teintées. Il commence à faire chaud ici, il n'y a bien sur plus de climatisation.

Je m'assieds contre le mur, et Quinn me suit en se blottissant contre moi.

 **« Je te promets qu'on va sortir d'ici Q, en attendant tu veux pas qu'on fasse un truc ? »**

Elle lève la tête vers moi et me demande :

 **« Tu veux faire quoi là ? »**

 **« Bah je sais pas… Un action ou vérité ça pourrait être drôle non ? »** dis-je en haussant des épaules.

 **« Très bien, Action ou vérité ? »**

 **« Vérité »** répondis-je.

 **« Alors… »** dit-elle tout en réfléchissant **« As-tu déjà été** _ **vraiment**_ **amoureuse ? »**

 **« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »**

 **« C'est à moi de poser la question, et à toi de répondre »** rétorque-t-elle.

 **« Très bien, oui. A moi, action ou vérité ? »**

 **« Vérité aussi »**

 **« Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ? »** demandais-je avec un grand sourire. Ce qui ne fait pas sourire Quinn, du tout. On est côte à côte et nos peaux commencent à se coller à cause de la chaleur, et ça a le don de me donner encore plus chaud, frustrant non ?

 **« T'as pas le droit. »** me dit-elle comme une enfant de cinq ans.

 **« Bien sur que si, il n'y a aucune règle qui l'interdit. Donc, j'attends. »** lui dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux. On est anormalement proche, mais ça ne semble pas la perturber.

 **« Parce.. Parce que je ne suis pas sure de l'avoir déjà été. Je veux dire j'aime Finn, enfin je crois.. »**

 **« Si tu** _ **crois**_ **l'aimer, c'est que tu ne l'aimes pas comme tu devrais, et tu en es certainement pas amoureuse. Etre amoureux ça te tombe dessus comme ça, tu le choisis pas, tu le sens au plus profond de toi, et ça sert à rien de lutter contre, tu n'y peux malheureusement rien... »**

Ayant fini mon laïus, je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire, et l'impact que ça a eu sur Quinn. Je viens quand même de lui dire que son histoire avec Finn est basée sur un leurre. Sa peau est plus blanche que d'habitude, et son regard semble vide.

 **« Heu Q.. Je-je voulais pas dire ça. Enfin c'est mon point de vue j'ai peut être tord.. »**

 **« Depuis quand Santana Lopez se trompe ? Tu as raison, Rachel aussi me l'a dit. »**

 **« Rach' ? »**

 **« Ouais, fin elle m'a dit que c'était pas Finn qui me rendait heureuse.. Et ça m'a fait réfléchir.. Beaucoup. Bref, à toi ? »**

Voyant qu'elle voulait changer de sujet, je réponds :

 **« Allez, action. »**

Je ne sais pas à quoi Quinn pense, mais on dirait qu'elle a de l'appréhension, alors que ça devrait plutôt être mon cas non ?

 **« Ferme les yeux »**

 **« Encore ? Si tu recommences comme tout à l'heure, il se peut que tu souffres atrocement, d'accord ? »** la menaçais-je.

 **« Chut et ferme les yeux »** m'ordonne-t-elle.

Je la regarde puis m'exécute. Je la sens bouger contre moi, puis je sens quelque chose de chaud contre mes lèvres qui s'en va aussitôt. J'ouvre automatiquement les yeux, et vois Quinn, à quelques centimètres de mon visage, fuyant mon regard. Dios mio. Elle ne vient pas de faire ce que je crois qu'elle vient de faire ? J'attrape son menton du bout des doigts pour la forcer à me regarder. Je fouille dans son regard et essaye d'y déceler une moindre crainte ou hésitation, mais son regard glisse sur mes lèvres, et s'assombri de désir instantanément. Elle se mordille sa lèvre inférieur, et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour craquer et me jeter sur ses lèvres roses.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps, et pour une fois elle n'est pas sous l'emprise d'alcool. Au bout de quelques secondes ses lèvres se mettent en mouvement contre les miennes. Je me rapproche d'elle pour combler l'espace entre nos corps. Une de mes mains vient trouver sa place sur sa joue tandis que Quinn m'agrippe la taille. Très vite nous n'avons plus d'air, et Q se recule de seulement quelques centimètres. Je sens son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres qui sont plus pulpeuses que d'habitude. On est encore assise, mais plus pour longtemps, j'ai à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle que Quinn scelle de nouveau nos lèvres tout en me poussant contre le sol. Elle se place au dessus de moi et continue de m'embrasser. Cette initiative de sa part me fait perdre tous mes sens, et je mords doucement sa lèvre. Je la sens sourire tandis que je lèche délicatement ses lèvres. Il faut peu de temps pour que sa langue rejoigne la mienne.

Une ou une dizaine de minutes qu'on est là en train de s'embrasser, je ne sais pas, mais tout à coup la lumière se rallume. Et boum retour à la réalité. Quinn se relève précipitamment.

 **« Je-je suis désolée.. Je sais pas… Je dois y aller »**

 **« Attends ! Q ! »** m'écriais-je en me relevant.

Mais déjà trop tard, elle s'en va en courant.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vos impressions ? Que va faire Quinn après qu'elle se soit enfuie ?**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Pourquoi ?**

Des couteaux, des putains de couteaux qui s'enfoncent doucement, douloureusement, et qui prennent un malin plaisir à me torturer. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Sans déconner ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je rentre chez moi en ne sachant pas si cette journée était un rêve ou un cauchemar… Je veux dire elle m'a embrassé puis s'est enfuie. Un véritable ascenseur émotionnel. C'était doux, sucré, instinctif, ma bouche est faite pour la sienne, c'est comme si j'avais trouvé mon _chez_ _moi_. C'était différent de tout ce que j'ai connu, même ceux d'Elena, même ceux quand Quinn avait trop bu, là il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de plus fort, il y avait des émotions, une réciprocité, une symbiose. Et à peine ai-je effleuré l'extase du bout des doigts qu'on me le retire. Une gifle. Dites-moi pourquoi l'électricité est revenue ? Je veux dire, je pourrais vivre dans le noir à vie, je pourrais devenir aveugle juste pour que ce moment ne se soit pas terminé. Et maintenant j'ai du mal à respirer tellement je souffre, je vous jure, je pleure c'est pour dire. Je me suis interdit de pleurer pourtant.

J'arrive au bout de ma rue, mes larmes ont tracé des sillons sur mes joues pour éparpiller mon maquillage, je ressemble surement à une de ses pauvres filles qui se maquillent lors d'Halloween juste pour pouvoir porter un déguisement de quelque chose-zombie-sexy. J'ai même pas la force d'essuyer mes joues et je rentre dans ma maison, enfin celle de mes parents. Passée la porte j'entends ma mère dire :

 **« C'est toi Santana ? »**

Je ne réponds pas et monte à l'étage. Je me dirige directement dans la salle de bain et ouvre le robinet de la baignoire. Je pars dans ma chambre, le bruit de l'eau couvre mes cris que j'étouffe dans un coussin. J'ai appris à faire ça depuis petite pour éviter de me faire remarquer, je dois être forte, je ne veux pas qu'on vienne me poser des questions : « tu vas bien ? » « oui bien sur je suis en grande forme, _cabron_ ! ». Après quelques minutes je me déshabille et retourne dans la salle de bain pour m'enfoncer dans l'eau brulante. Cette sensation entre confort et inconfort est exquise. C'est quelque chose de fascinant, ça nous brûle comme des milliards de petites aiguilles sur tout notre corps, mais si on nous disait de quitter ce lieu de torture, on refuserait, parce qu'après tout ça fait du bien. On aime ce qui nous fait mal, on aime ceux qui nous font du mal. Rien de plus vrai.

[Quinn POV]

Merde, merde, merde, putain, oh mon Dieu, j'ai.. j'ai.. Santana, merde !

[Puck POV]

Je me dirige vers la maison des Lopez, j'ai décidé de faire une surprise à Santana en venant la chercher, et comme ça on pourra continuer à parler un peu en privé.

Je m'avance sous le porche, et sonne. J'entends la sonnerie retentir à travers la porte et Madame Lopez qui accourt.

 **« Noah ! Comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Depuis que Santana est partie on ne te voit plus ! »**

 **« Moi aussi madame Lopez ! »** lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Au début, Madame Lopez ne m'appréciait pas vraiment, faut dire aussi qu'elle me voyait que comme le garçon qui couchait avec sa fille, puis ma relation avec Santana a changé, et la vision que sa mère a de moi aussi. Elle me voit maintenant comme son fils, le garçon de la famille qui garde un œil sur sa petite sœur. En parlant de petite sœur d'ailleurs..

 **« Santana est ici ? »** demandais-je.

 **« Oui, elle est en haut, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle fabrique, elle est directement montée après être revenue de son après-midi avec Quinn. »** Oula, tout ça ne présage rien de bon **.** Je connais Santana. Si ça c'était bien passé, elle serait en train de passer du temps avec sa mère, pour compléter sa bonne journée. **« D'ailleurs j'ai revu Quinn, qu'est-ce qu'elle est charmante n'est-ce pas… ? »** je n'écoute déjà plus Madame Lopez.

 **« Euh oui, ça vous dérange pas si je rejoins Santana ? »**

 **« Non bien sur Noah, toujours la même chambre »**

 **« Merci »** lui dis-je, puis je monte les marches rapidement pour arriver dans la chambre de Santana, ou devrais-je dire son ancienne chambre.

 **« Sanny ? »** demandais-je. Je la vois sur son lit en sous-vêtement, le dos tourné à la porte.

 **« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça »** elle ne semble pas de bonne humeur, je m'approche du lit pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et elle relève enfin sa tête.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »**

 **« Rien du tout »**

 **« Santana, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu as vu ta tête au moins ? Même un homme qu'on aurait castré à l'instant serait plus heureux que toi ! »**

 **« Faut toujours que tu parles de** _ **cojones**_ **toi hein ? »** dit-elle mi-rigolant, mi-triste. C'est Santana et moi ça, on ne trouve pas toujours les mots, mais on arrive à se faire rire, et à oublier les soucis qui nous embêtaient.

 **« Que veux-tu Puckausaure un jour, Puckausaure toujours ! Mais sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »** je la vois hésiter quelques secondes, un vrai conflit dans sa tête, puis elle me demande :

 **« Tu me promets de garder ça pour toi, de ne rien dire à personne, de ne rien faire, absolument rien ? »**

 **« Oui, je te le promets »** répondis-je sérieusement.

 **« Quinn m'a embrassé cet après-midi... »**

 **« Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! Enfin !... »** m'exclamais-je maisSantana me coupe brusquement la parole :

 **« … et elle s'est enfuie juste après. En me disant « désolée ».. Toujours aussi génial ? »** me dit-elle avec sarcasme, et tristesse dans la voix. Tout d'un coup je perds mon sourire :

 **« Merde, Sanny, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.. Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Sérieux, parfois je me dis qu'elle a beau être à Yale, elle est vraiment blonde. Mais peut-être qu'elle attend le bon moment pour t'en parler, à tête reposée. D'ailleurs ce soir après la réunion il y a ma fête, et j'étais venu pour t'amener à la réunion avec les nouvelles promo mais je comprendrais si.. »**

 **« Non t'inquiète pas, je viens. »** me répond-elle avec conviction.

 **« Alors habille toi et en route ! »**

 **[POV externe]**

 **« Votre attention s'il vous plait »** crie dans un micro le directeur M. Figgins.

Tout le monde ignore sa réclamation et continu de discuter. Faut dire qu'est réuni dans le gymnase sur les gradins tous les élèves de McKinley, tandis que les anciens se tiennent en retrait de M. Figgins qui s'époumone maintenant, expliquant brièvement le déroulement de la réunion.

 **« … Je laisse donc la parole aux anciens élèves. »**

Rachel s'approche, et prend en première la parole :

 **« Bonsoir à tous, je suis Rachel Berry, ancienne élève de McKinley, membre de différents clubs, mais le plus cher à mon cœur étant le Glee Club. En effet ce club était le lieu où j'ai pu exprimer mon talent, et le partager avec mes autres camarades, pour enfin être acceptée à la NYADA, mon rêve depuis que je suis enfant. Depuis je suis les pas de Barbra Streisand… »**

Rachel termine son laïus sur une réception pas forcément à la hauteur de ses attentes, puisqu'elle n'avait cessé de vanter ses talents. Vient le tour de Puck :

 **« Salut à tous McKinley, moi c'est Puckerman, mais vous devez me connaître puisque je suis une légende ici. Capitaine de l'équipe, les plus belles filles à mes pieds, sans parler que j'ai battu le record d'absentéisme. J'ai créé mon entreprise en dernière année, et maintenant ça commence à se développer donc j'ai pas à me plaindre. Je vous souhaite autant de chance que moi, mes années lycées étaient les plus belles de ma vie… »**

Tous les élèves applaudissent et Puck fait l'idiot en faisant des révérences et des clins d'œil aux filles, rien ne changera ici… Tina, Mike, Jacob, tout le monde passe, Finn et son avenir « je travaille dans le garage de mon beau-père » et Quinn et sa réussite à Yale. Tout le monde jusqu'à Santana. Celle-ci s'était vêtue d'une façon plutôt provocante. Elle portait des bottes en cuir noires, un mini short noir, et une chemise à carreaux rouges qu'elle avait largement ouverte de sorte qu'on voit parfaitement son décolleté. Elle s'approche du micro et Quinn ne peut dévier son regard des formes de la brune, cette dernière commence :

 **« Bonsoir les loosers, je suis Santana Snixx Lopez. Je suis pas ici pour vous cracher à la gueule comment j'ai réussi. Bien que je ne sois pas restée à Lima couvert de cambouis, n'est-ce pas le baleineau ? »** dit-elle en regardant Finn, à cette remarque Quinn la fusilla du regard **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a blondie ? Ton copain ne peut pas se défendre tout seul. Oh et je t'en prie je sais que même couverte de cambouis tu me trouverais sexy. Et ne me regarde pas avec cet air outré tu sais que j'ai toujours détesté ça** _ **princesa**_ **... Bon, pour en revenir à nos moutons, j'ai eu mon diplôme parce qu'être** _ **caliente**_ **ça suffit pas dans ce pays. Je suis à l'université de New York maintenant, je bosse dans un bar, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de m'éclater tous les soirs si vous voyez ce que je veux dire »** fini-t-elle avec un clin d'œil **« Bye, bye, les loosers »** puis elle jette le micro par terre et s'en alla.

Malgré les applaudissements et sifflements des élèves, le discours de Santana laissa un froid dans le dos de nos anciens élèves qui connaissaient la latina et surtout son sang chaud qui lui valait le surnom de Satan.

 **[Le soir chez Puck]**

La soirée avait déjà bien commencé, et donc les ex-lycéens avaient déjà tous un taux d'alcoolémie plutôt élevé, c'est pour ça que lorsque Rachel proposa l'idée du jeu de la bouteille, un petit groupe se forma trouvant l'idée excellente. Bien sur on retrouvait Puck, Brittany, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Sam, et Santana. Rachel alla chercher une bouteille puis la posa dans le cercle, elle s'apprêtait à commencer quand elle remarqua qu'il manqué quelqu'un. Elle scruta la pièce puis vit Quinn assise sur un canapé qui regardait du coin de l'œil le cercle qui s'était formé. Rachel l'appela :

 **« Allez Quinn ! Viens jouer avec nous ! »**

La blonde semblait refuser, mais Rachel continua de l'appeler jusqu'à que tout le monde criait, hormis Santana, à Quinn de venir. Elle se décida enfin, et vint s'asseoir à coté de Rachel.

Rachel commença donc à tourner la bouteille qui désigna Blaine, ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde, suite à une expérience précédente de ce genre. Les parties s'enchainèrent jusqu'à que Sam doive embrasser Santana.

 **« Eh bien ta bouche de mérou ne m'avait pas manqué »** déclara Santana. Elle se pencha et fit tourner la bouteille qui tomba pile entre Rachel et Quinn. Mais la petite brune se décala vite en s'écriant :

 **« C'est pour toi Quinn ! »**

 **« C'est tombé entre nous deux Rachel.. »** commenta Quinn.

 **« Oui mais tu n'as pas encore joué, et puis ça va c'est Santana »** répondit Rachel avec un sourire fière de sa réponse.

 **« C'est de la triche, la bouteille n'a désigné personne.. »** commença la blonde. Mais cette conversation commençait à énerver Santana qui lui coupa la parole :

 **« Bon Fabray, si tu ne veux pas m'embrasser il te suffit de le dire, ça ne va pas me briser le cœur »** dit-elle tout en essayant de se contrôler parce qu'au fond ça lui briserait un peu le cœur après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Quinn lui lança un regard qu'elle voulu froid mais ses yeux la trahirent en se perdant sur les lèvres pulpeuses de sa meilleure amie.

 **« Bon c'est bon, je vais le faire »** annonça la blonde. Elle s'approcha de Santana qui s'inclina vers la blonde en prenant appuie sur son bras. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres, Santana regarda encore une fois dans les yeux de Quinn, alors que celle-ci ferma ses yeux puis combla l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Tous les membres du jeu applaudirent et sifflèrent tout en rigolant, mais très vite ce simple baiser se fit plus profond. Santana répondit au baiser et commença à bouger ses lèvres contre celles de Quinn. Dès que leurs lèvres se touchaient un feu s'allumait chez chacune d'elles, et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Santana posa sa main sur la joue de Quinn qui gémit à ce simple contact. Ce gémissement les fit retourner àla réalité et elles se séparèrent haletantes.

 **« Eh ben, ça c'était hot** **! »** s'écria Sam **« J'aurai du souci** **à** **me faire à ta place Finn »** dit-il en rigolant.

Quinn eu les joues qui s'enflammèrent et prétextant une envie urgente, elle se leva et quitta le groupe.

Rachel se leva à son tour et partit la retrouver. Quinn était devant la porte des toilettes à attendre que la place se libère. Quinn remarqua le regard insistant de Rachel sur elle, et prit la parole avant que celle-ci ne le fit.

 **« Tu as peut être raison »**

 **« Comment ça ? »** demanda Rachel qui ne voyait pas de quoi parlait la blonde.

 **« Qu'il y a peut être quelqu'un d'autre qui me fait me sentir bien, et qui me rend véritablement heureuse sans jamais rien demander en retour. Et oui, je parle de S, elle est plus importante que ce que je me laisse croire »**

Rachel n'a pas le temps de parler que la porte s'ouvre, et Quinn entre, lui fermant la porte au nez.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou, j'espère que vous allez bien :)**

 **Je sais plus si je vous l'avais dit, mais cette ff est une 'vieille' fic que j'avais écrit et que j'avais 'perdue' - surtout laissé sur une clef usb qui avait disparu - bref, j'ai décidé de la publier, et de la laisser tel qu'elle ^^**

 **C'est pourquoi je publie aussi vite, et je vais partir en vacances dans pas longtemps du coup je voulais rapidement la publier :)**

 **J'ai aussi commencé une ff sur the 100, sur du clexa, que je veux commencer à publier dans pas longtemps, du coup si jamais ça vous intéresse je vous le ferai savoir, jeunes enfants ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Come back baby, please, come back**

Après cette réunion d'anciens élèves, Quinn était rentrée à New Haven, et Rachel et Santana à New York. Malgré ce qu'il y avait pu se passer entre les deux jeunes femmes, chacune continuée sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé, et ce depuis plus de deux mois.

 **[Rachel POV]**

Dès que je parle de Quinn, Santana m'ignore, elle rentre toujours que plus tard en étant bourrée les trois quart du temps. Je ne sais pas avec qui elle passe ses nuits, surement le premier venu, mais ce n'est pas bon pour elle. Je vois à quel point elle est mal.

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, c'est peut-être pour ça que cette idée me semble folle mais je crois que c'est la seule solution. Oui. Je vais envoyer une copie du carnet de Santana à Quinn.

 **[Santana POV]**

Il est à peine 15 heures et je suis déjà crevée, pourtant je dois encore assister à un cours jusqu'à 16 heures, pour ensuite bosser une petite heure à la bibliothèque universitaire. J'aimerais avoir le temps de plus réviser, mais je dois être à 18 heures au bar, et il faut que je repasse à l'appart me doucher et me changer avant le boulot.

Voilà, à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il est déjà 17 heures. Je commence à ranger mes affaires dans mon sac et pars du campus pour rentrer chez moi. Il ne me faut pas plus de 15 minutes. J'entre dans l'appart et file droit dans ma chambre sans parler à Rachel qui boit un thé sur le canapé. Même si j'essaye de ne pas la regarder, je sens son regard sur moi, c'est pout ça que je fais demi-tour.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rachel ? »** dis-je en plissant des yeux.

 **« Mais rien Santana, j'ai pas le droit de boire un thé ? »** me dit-elle en me faisant un grand sourire et me montrant sa tasse.

 **« Mouais.. T'es bizarre aujourd'hui. Je le sens. »**

 **« Si ça te fait plaisir, alors je suis bizarre »**

 **« Tu vois, d'habitude tu m'aurais sorti un grand monologue et là tu ne dis rien »**

 **« Sans vouloir éviter ce sujet très intéressant, qui n'est autre que moi-même, il est déjà 17h25, et tu devrais te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas être en retard. »**

 **« Mierda, cette conversation n'est pas terminée Rach' »** dis-je tout en courant dans la salle de bain.

 **[Rachel POV]**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Santana sort de sa chambre douchée, changée, coiffée et maquillée et part en courant en claquant la porte. Pfiou.. Je respire enfin. Bon, j'ai maintenant largement le temps de trouver son carnet et de faire ce que j'ai à faire avant qu'elle revienne.

Première chose que je fais, c'est de verrouiller la porte d'entrée, on ne sait jamais elle pourrait avoir oublié un truc ou finir plus tôt. Au moins je l'entendrai arriver. Voilà, maintenant que c'est fait je peux aller chercher son carnet. J'entre dans sa chambre, toujours aussi bordélique, je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. Je retourne là où j'avais trouvé son carnet la première fois, et par miracle il est là, bien planqué sous un tas de fringues.

J'ouvre rapidement le carnet et essaye de me remémorer où se trouve le passage où Santana décrit Quinn de la plus belle des façons qu'il soit. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes je le trouve enfin. Bon voilà, n'ayant pas de scan, j'essaye de prendre la page en photo du mieux que je peux, au bout de la troisième fois j'arrive à ce que la photo soit droite et le texte lisible.

Je cherche l'adresse mail de Quinn dans mon répertoire et commence à taper mon message :

« Quinn,

Je sais que tu vas dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, qu'on n'est pas suffisamment proche pour que je me mêle de ça, et je reconnais que ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois c'était peut-être déplacé et surtout brutal. Mais Santana est mon amie et je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à Lima, mais depuis qu'on est rentrée, elle ressemble de plus en plus à un zombie, et je me fais du souci pour elle. C'est pour ça que je t'envoi ça. Je suis tombée dessus par accident, je l'ai lu parce que je suis trop curieuse, mais si je fais ça, c'est juste en espérant que ça l'aide. Je peux comprendre que tu ne partages pas tout ce que je t'ai dit, mais je me souviens de toi me disant que Santana était cette personne spéciale qui te rendait heureuse. Alors lis ce que je t'envoi avec attention, et prends une décision une bonne fois pour toute de sorte à ce que San puisse avancer, que ce soit avec ou sans toi.

Rachel Berry.

PS : Bien entendu si tu pouvais ne rien dire à Santana sur le fait que je t'ai envoyé ceci, tu me sauverais la vie, littéralement.

[ ] »

Envoyé.

Bon Rachel, soit tu te fais tuer par Quinn, soit par Santana quand elle va l'apprendre, soit tu es devenue cupidon et la marraine de leurs futurs enfants. Prions pour la dernière possibilité.

Je remets le carnet à sa place, remet tout comme il faut. Et referme sa chambre. Comme si personne n'était venu ici en son absence.

 **[Quinn POV]**

Je sors tout juste de cours, j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé depuis que je me consacre entièrement à mes études. Oui, je ne suis plus avec Finn. Il s'est passé quelques trucs pas très agréables la dernière fois que je suis venue à Lima, et donc nous avons rompu. Mais faut voir le bon côté des choses ça me permet de poursuivre mon but : devenir major de ma promo. C'est pour ça qu'à peine mon téléphone remit en sonnerie je reçois des tas de textos et de mails, les gens se sentent obligés de m'harceler quoi.. J'ouvre ma boite mail et la survole jusqu'à m'arrêter à un nom : Rachel Berry. Qui pari qu'elle m'envoie une démo de son futur tube ou je ne sais quoi. Je l'ouvre et commence à lire..

 **[POV externe - Gare de New Haven]**

 **« Bonjour, je voudrais un billet pour New-York »**

 **« Très bien, vous avez le choix entre plusieurs horaires.. »**

 **« Le plus tôt possible »** coupa-t-elle.

 **« D'accord, vous avez le train de 19h32 lequel vous fera arriver à 21h04 à la gare Penn Station de NY, vous faudra-t-il un billet de retour mademoiselle ? »**

 **« Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai donc non, merci. »**

 **[Rachel POV]**

Quinn ne m'a toujours pas répondu, si ça se trouve elle n'a même pas lu mon mail.. Sois patiente Rachel, sois patiente. Je me fais donc à manger puis répète une ballade pour le cours de demain. Il est 21h30 et n'étant pas fatiguée, j'allume la télé et lance le dvd qui se trouve déjà dans le lecteur : Funny Girl. A peine dix minutes plus tard, on toque à la porte. San a encore oublié ses clefs, elle va me tuer ! Je mets sur pause et me lève. Attendez, il est trop tôt, San ne rentre jamais avant 23 heures. J'ouvre la porte, et tombe nez-a-nez sur Quinn.

 **« Quinn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

 **« Où est San ? »** me demande-t-elle en ignorant ma question.

 **« Elle bosse, mais.. »**

 **« Quoi ? Tu veux savoir ce que je fais là, j'ai reçu ton mail. Voilà ce que je fais là. »**

 **« Je t'en supplie Quinn ne dit pas à San que je te l'ai envoyé. Elle va me virer de l'appart, j'aurai nulle part où aller, je vais rater mes études, et passer à côté de ma brillante carrière et je deviendrai sdf et chanterai dans la rue. Ça serait un pur gâchis. »** dis-je à toute vitesse.

 **« Je n'en ai pas l'intention Rachel, donc tu peux arrêter. Je-je.. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je veux dire j'ai eu une heure et demi de train pour réfléchir, plus une demi-heure dans le taxi, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire ou.. »**

 **« Calme toi, respire. »** Quinn prend sa respiration et je la fais asseoir sur le canapé. **« Bon dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti en lisant ce qu'elle a écrit, qu'est-ce que tu as envie de lui dire ? »**

Quinn regarde ses doigts avec attention, les larmes aux yeux et me dit :

 **« Que je suis une idiote, conne, et vraiment stupide. Que je suis désolée d'avoir eu comportement de pétasse à Lima.. »** je n'avais jamais vu Quinn Fabray s'auto-insulter, c'est une première. Elle à l'air si fragile d'un coup.

 **« Mais non Quinn, tu ne savais tout simplement pas comment réagir, ça arrive à tout le monde. Faut dire que je t'ai légèrement poussé dans un sens au quel tu n'avais jamais vraiment pensé, t'as eu beaucoup de pression en peu de temps, et pas assez de temps pour digérer toutes les informations. »**

 **« Moui.. »** me dit-elle en reniflant.

 **« Bon, écoute. Maintenant que tu sais, que tu as réfléchis, peut-être devrait tu agir naturellement avec Santana, pas besoin de faire une grande sérénade, vous n'avez jamais été comme ça l'une avec l'autre de toute façon. Laisse-toi le temps de voir venir les choses. Parle-lui normalement, essaye de voir comment elle se sent, puis agit en conséquence. Vous avez déjà ce jeu de séduction mis en place depuis des années, donc ça ne devrait pas trop vous chambouler. »** dis-je fière de mon petit discours. Quoi ? C'est vrai, tout ce qu'elles ont à faire c'est de se parler ouvertement et tout ira bien.

 **« Merci Rachel »**

 **« De rien, Quinn. Tu n'as pas à me remercier »**

 **« Si t'es une bien meilleure amie que moi pour Santana. »** me dit-elle sincèrement, ce qui me va droit au cœur.

 **« Oui, parce que toi, tu es toute autre chose. »**

On continue à parler un petit moment jusqu'à que voyant l'heure je lui dis :

 **« Je suis contente qu'on puisse parler Quinn, par contre je vais te laisser seule. Il est plus de 22 heures, et je dois faire mon rituel avant de me coucher. Fais comme chez toi. »**

 **« Merci, bonne nuit »**

 **« A toi aussi Quinn, contente que tu sois venue. »** lui dis-je avec un grand sourire avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et de commencer à appliquer mon masque.

 **[Santana POV]**

Je nettoie les dernières tables dont j'ai à m'occuper, aujourd'hui je ne fais pas la fermeture. Et ça tombe bien, j'ai juste envie de rentrer et dormir. J'arrive enfin chez moi, et il est déjà 23h30, cette vie va me tuer, ironique non ? J'ouvre la porte, et allume la lumière.

Vous pouvez donc comprendre pourquoi je me mets une gifle mentale en voyant Quinn Fabray assise sur mon canapé, chez moi.

 **« Qu-Quinn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

 **« Bonsoir à toi aussi San »** me dit-elle en souriant

 **« Ça va ? C'est Finn ? »** dis-je, en me disant que c'était forcément une peine de cœur pour qu'elle soit ici.

 **« Non, non, c'est pas ça, mais je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir ma meilleure amie ? »** me dit-elle, toujours en souriant.

 **« Heu.. si bien sur.. mais.. c'est-à-dire que tu n'es venue qu'une fois ici, et surtout avec la période d'examen qui se rapproche.. »** dis-je en hésitant, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

 **« Je peux te dire un secret ? »**

 **« Oui, bien sur Q, toujours »**

 **« Je me fous de mes examens si je sais que je suis en froid avec toi, et je t'avoue que je ressens une certaine distance depuis Lima, même si on continue de se parler comme d'habitude.. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. »** me dit-elle, en me fuyant du regard. Elle est bizarre. Serait-elle venue pour simplement voir comment j'allais ?

 **« Eh bien, je vais bien, cours, job, la vie quoi. »** dis-je nonchalamment ne voulant pas m'attarder sur le fait que je suis déprimée, fatiguée, et que quasi tous les soirs je bois tellement qu'il me suffit de choisir une blonde ayant la taille de Quinn, de fermer les yeux très très fort et d'imaginer que je prends du plaisir avec elle.

 **« Tu sais S, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.. »**

 **« Oui bien sur »** dis-je avec toute l'ironie que je trouve en moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le simple fait de l'entendre dire ça m'énerve. En fait si je sais, j'ai envie de crier « mensonge », elle se fout de la gueule du monde ou bien ?

 **« Non c'est vrai San, je vois bien que tu ne me crois pas mais.. »**

 **« Comment veux-tu que je te croie Quinn hein ?! »** dis-je en criant. Et me rendant compte que j'ai crié, je lui demande de venir dans ma chambre afin de faire moins de bruit pour Rachel.

Quinn me suit et regarde les lieux. Je ramasse rapidement quelques fringues et feuilles de cours éparpillées sur le sol et pousse un peu tout le désordre pour faire de la place. Voilà c'est déjà mieux.

 **« S, je.. »**

 **« Non. Tu joues à quoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça, putain ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »**

 **« Comment ça ? »** me dit-elle semblant ne vraiment pas comprendre. Et je crois qu'il faut que ça sorte, alors je continue :

 **« Je viens te voir sinon tu ne viens jamais ici, alors qu'on est à quoi 2 heures grand max en train l'une de l'autre. Je me suis même demandée si tu n'avais pas une phobie avec les transports en commun, mais visiblement non puisque t'es là. Je sais, tu as beaucoup de travail, tu dois exceller. Mais tu crois que mes études ne sont pas importantes pour moi ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse de bosser jusqu'à plus de deux heures du mat' parfois ? Et d'enchainer ce rythme tous les jours pour me payer cette putain de fac ! Tu crois que je ne fais rien de mes journées ? On se parle mais ça n'a pas de sens, c'est un « salut ça va ? oui et toi ? » continuel. Tu me parles de Finn, très bien, mais est-ce que tu t'intéresses à ma vie ? Savoir si ce que je fais me plait ? Parce que figure-toi que non ! Mais j'en parle à personne parce que je sais jamais comment tu vas réagir. Un coup t'es adorable, ma meilleure amie, le jour d'après tu me parles quasiment pas. Alors oui, à quoi tu joues ? Dis-moi, t'es comme ça avec tout le monde ou juste avec moi ? Parce que pour le coup je plains Finn ! »** terminais-je, essoufflée. La regardant les yeux écarquillés me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire ou plutôt d'hurler.

 **« Tu sais pourquoi Finn m'avait quitté au lycée ? »** me demande-t-elle. C'est quoi le rapport ? Sa question me prenant au désarroi, je lui réponds quand même :

 **« Non ? »**

 **« Parce qu'il était jaloux. Il était jaloux de toi, de notre amitié. Il m'avait demandé de choisir entre lui et toi..»** dit-elle d'une voix ayant montée de plusieurs octaves, comme si elle avait du mal à parler.

 **« Et donc ? »**

 **« A ton avis ? Je t'ai choisi toi Santana ! »**

Un blanc vient s'installer entre nous, je m'assieds sur mon lit, et essaye de repenser à tout ce que je viens de dire et surtout à ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Elle semble en faire de même en parcourant ma chambre pour s'arrêter sur un portrait accroché au mur. C'est un dessin que j'avais fait d'elle une fois lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle le regarde quelques secondes puis se tourne vers moi sans rien dire.

 **« Quoi ? T'as bien des photos de moi non ? »** dis-je sur la défensive. Elle me sourit et me réponds :

 **« Oui, celles affichées dans ma chambre sont les premières que j'ai prise de toi. Je me souviens.. J'avais une appréhension à savoir que Santana Lopez venait chez moi. »**

 **« C'est pas toi qui a été mitraillé de photos alors que tu étais tout transpirante ! »** répondis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle rigole en m'entendant évoquer encore une fois ce souvenir.

 **« Ca reste mon meilleur shooting photo, faut dire avec un model comme toi.. »** me dit-elle avec un sourire au coin de sa bouche. J'hallucine où elle me drague un chouïa. J'allais repartir à me braquer et m'énerver mais en fait non… Si elle insiste, moi aussi je peux jouer à ce jeu là...

 **« Oui je sais, que veux-tu, je suis une vraie bombe. »** dis-je en me recoiffant telle que ces actrices qui font des publicités pour shampoing et autres lotions.

 **« Absolument »** me répond-elle en s'avançant vers moi. Sentant une chaleur embraser mon corps, je décide de changer de sujet.

 **« Je me demande.. Pourquoi t'être remis avec Finn alors ? En plus toi qui n'es pas pour les relations longues distantes.. »**

 **« Parce que Finn avait dit avoir changé. Il avait dit qu'il était moins jaloux, qu'il se contrôlait. Mais à la réunion du lycée il m'a dit que rien n'avait changé. Que je ne l'aimais pas et que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment aimé, du moins que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui… Que mon cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre… »**

 **« Attends vous avez rompu ? »** dis-je en la coupant, bien trop choquée de ce que j'entendais.

 **« Oui. Parce que je ne m'en rendais pas compte, je n'avais pas compris au début ce qu'il voulait dire par « mon cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre »… »** m'explique-t-elle en ayant du mal à parler. Je vous jure que si elle me répond Sam Evans ou un petit BCBG de son école je m'arrache les yeux.

 **« Ah bon ? Maintenant tu sais qui tu aimes donc ? C'est qui ? »**

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi sur mon lit, me regarde droit dans les yeux et me dit :

 **« J'aurai du m'écouter la première fois. »**

 **« Comment ça ? »**

 **« Quand Finn m'a demandé de choisir. »**

Je la regarde, ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir. Elle rougit exaspérée et me dit :

 **« Tu le fais exprès San.. ? C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça. C'est toi. C'est toi que j'ai choisi la première fois. »**

 **« Oui, j'ai bien compris merci. J'ai compris que tu tiens à moi, les potes avants les mecs hein ? Mais je vois pas le rapport. Je te demande si tu sais qui tu aimes maintenant ? »**

 **« Et ma réponse est : oui, je sais. C'est toi, Santana, je te veux toi. »** Je reste bouche bée, d'une part parce que j'ai l'air vraiment abrutie maintenant de pas avoir compris mais ça semble si irréel, et d'autre part, Quinn Fabray vient de me dire qu'elle m'aime.

 **« Allo Santana, ici la Terre, vous me recevez ? »**

Je souris bêtement à sa blague. Et réponds oui en hochant de la tête, n'étant toujours pas sure de la révélation que je venais d'entendre.

 **« Très bien, maintenant si vous ne voyez pas d'objection, je vais vous embrasser Santana Lopez, et à la fin de se baiser je ne partirai pas en courant et promis je m'en souviendrai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie »** me dit-elle dans un sourire en se rapprochant de moi.

Nos visages sont maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je dépose une main sur sa joue et lui réponds :

 **« Je ne vois pas d'objection Mademoiselle Fabray. »**

Ayant la permission, Quinn scelle nos lèvres, et je ferme les yeux pour apprécier ses lèvres que je convoite tant, et pour une fois je prends tout mon temps parce que j'ai bien l'impression que ça ne sera pas le dernier.

Plus tard dans la soirée on parla de tout et de rien, et on s'endormit dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

 **Eh bien voilà plus qu'un chapitre et on arrive à la fin. Si j'ai arrêté cette ff là, c'est que je voulais juste travailler sur la transition entre leur amitié et leur relation amoureuse. Sur leurs sentiments aveugles, etc… J'espère avoir réussi ^^**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voilà, l'épilogue les enfants :)**

 **En espérant vous revoir dans peu de temps. Dites moi si vous avez des ff en cours, j'aimerais bien trouver de nouvelles ff à lire, alors n'hésitez pas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Quelques temps plus tard**

Quelques mois plus tard, les deux jeunes étudiantes étaient toujours ensemble, elles avaient appris à partager leur études avec leur relation, essayant de se voir un maximum possible. Quand un jour Santana avait demandé à Quinn pourquoi elle ne croyait pas aux relations longues distances avant, la blonde lui avait répondu naturellement, qu'auparavant elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse, et que l'amour peut soulever des montagnes. Tout en lui disant qu'elle pensait que Santana ne croyait pas aux relations monogame et cette foi-ci se fut Santana qui répondit « C'était avant de te rencontrer, princesa ». Ce fut ravi que Quinn embrassa sa petite-amie avec tendresse.

Elles avaient annoncé à leur amis qu'elles étaient en couple, la plupart était très heureux pour eux, hormis Finn peut être qui était le plus surpris. Rachel, elle, aimait beaucoup se vanter que c'était grâce à elle que le Quinntana existait, et Santana la menaçait toujours disant qu'elle détestait ce surnom débile, mais au fond ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça d'entendre son prénom fusionner avec celui de son âme-sœur.

Les grandes vacances arrivaient et Quinn fut un jour surprise en voyant Santana sortir du bâtiment administratif de son université. Bien évidemment elle alla vers Santana lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, et la brune avait tout simplement répondu qu'il semblerait que Quinn allait avoir une future colocataire l'année prochaine. En effet elle avait postulé à Yale lorsqu'elle était venue une fois rendre visite à sa petite-amie. Ça n'avait pas été facile, étant en retard pour les inscriptions, mais elle avait réussi à convaincre le conseil et le doyen avec ses croquis. Et aujourd'hui c'était officiel elle était inscrite, et avait supplié la personne s'occupant de l'attribution des chambres de la mettre dans celle de Quinn.

5 ans plus tard, elles étaient toujours ensemble et avaient obtenu leur diplôme. Quinn en journalisme avec une option de reporter photographique, et Santana s'était orientée lors de sa deuxième année en histoire de l'art espérant un jour ouvrir une galerie à elle, mais elle continuait toujours bien évidemment à peindre. Et qui sait, un jour peut-être exposerait-elle des photos prises par Quinn.

Le plus fou était que simplement un an après le début de leur relation elle s'était mariée, contre tout attente s'était Quinn qui avait pris les devant et qui avait fait sa demande en mariage à Santana, avec une soirée absolument parfaite. Bien évidemment Santana avait répondu par l'affirmative. Leur famille respective avait eu un peu de mal avec cette soudaine envie, qui semblait plutôt précipitée. Mais ils avaient bien compris qu'un amour pur et profond lié ces deux jeunes femmes, et qu'en plus elles partageaient les mêmes rêves d'avenir.

Ayant déjà vécue ensemble, elles n'eurent aucun problème à déménager dans un grand appartement à New York, et c'était Rachel la plus ravie de retrouver son amie Santana, et Quinn avec qui elle avait lié une sincère amitié avec le temps.

Deux ans après leur arrivée à New York, et donc 6 ans déjà qu'elles étaient mariées, leur amour était toujours plus puissant si cela était possible. Quinn travaillait pour un grand magazine nommé le National Geographic, elle devait souvent partir en voyage, mais prenait des photos extraordinaires et c'était tout ce dont elle avait rêvé pour sa carrière professionnelle. Au début elle eut un peu peur pour sa relation, et eut du mal à l'idée de quitter aussi souvent Santana, mais leurs retrouvailles n'étaient que meilleures. Ceci fut pour la première année, car Santana avait réussi à ouvrir sa propre galerie d'art qui avait un succès fou et donc lui avait permis d'embaucher une secrétaire et deux autres employés qui géraient plus les visites et l'organisation lorsque Santana n'était pas là. Santana leur faisait une confiance aveugle, ainsi cela lui permit plusieurs fois, si ce n'est presque tout le temps de rejoindre Quinn pour ses voyages. Et elle adorait ça, elle voyait des paysages qu'elles n'auraient jamais espérer voir un jour de sa vie. Et ne faisait qu'un avec toutes les différentes cultures qu'elle rencontrait. Tous ces voyages l'inspiraient pour ses œuvres. Et ce fut lorsqu'elles étaient parties au Vietnam que vint une idée à Quinn. Quinn était partie pour prendre des photos dans un village, et Santana avait demandé si elle pouvait l'accompagner, bien évidemment elle prit avec elle son carnet de croquis. Bien vite un petit garçon attira son attention, il faisait que l'observer elle et Quinn, mais se cachait, l'air timide. Santana s'approcha de lui et très vite gagna sa confiance, elle joua avec lui et lui apprit quelques bases de dessins. En voyant cela Quinn se dit que oui, elle était prête à avoir un enfant et d'après ce qu'elle voyait elle pouvait aisément dire que Santana aussi.

C'est tout simplement que 15 ans plus tard, elles regardaient leur trois enfants jouaient dehors tandis que la latina et la blonde buvaient un thé sur leur terrasse. Elles avaient déménagé dans une grande maison en banlieue avec l'arrivé de leur premier enfant, Hoan, qu'elles avaient adopté au Vietnam un après leur voyage qui avait été une sorte de révélation sur leur envie de maternité. Il avait maintenant 13 ans et allait bientôt en avoir 14. Il jouait avec ses deux petites sœurs qui avaient toutes les deux 11 ans, nommées Ira et Hansa, s'étaient en Inde dans un orphelinat que le coupla tomba amoureux de ses deux petites jumelles. Hoan était très fier d'être l'ainé et protégé ses petites sœurs de tout ce qui pouvait leur arriver à l'école ou ailleurs. Chacun des trois enfants avaient pris des manières et des traits de caractères de la blonde et la brune, et celles-ci les aimaient inconditionnellement.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini. Une petite famille toute mignonne (selon moi ^^)**

 **Merci d'avoir était aussi nombreux à lire cette ff, je n'étais pas trop sure de moi. Mais encore merci, ça fait plaisir, vous avez pas idée !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


End file.
